Return of the Four Best
by Ultimate Legendary Master
Summary: The four best duelists are back, and they visit Duel Academy. A tournament arises. Will there be a new King Of Games? Please review. I have added chapter summaries to chapter 1. If you've read this fanfic. Please reread. The story is COMPLETE!
1. The Announcement

A/N: If you haven't read my previous story "Jaden Vs. Yugi" it dosen't matter because it never happened in this story. Thank you to all that reviewed to my previous story.

Once again this is Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. By the way Powerpuff I wasn't sure what exactly to write if I had given them a new enemy but I'm working on ideas.The top four students meet the four best duelists. Please R & R but no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Jaden Yuki walked into the academy and took his place between his best buddies Syrus and Chumley. After they took a pop quiz, they heard some amazing knews. Chancellor Sheffard (A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right.) had big news.

"Since we were the winning academy, the four best duelists in the world will be coming here to visit us." Chancellor Sheffard said.

"He's KIDDING!" Jaden said. "The four best duelists? HERE!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, what could be better?" Syrus asked.

"If we also had extra grilled cheese!" Chumley answered.

Jaden and Syrus ignored that. They just listened to Chancellor Sheffard.

"Anyway, Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Muto will be arriving here tomorrow." Chancellor Sheffard continued. "And four lucky students will have the honor of being in a tournament with them. We will pick who we think should play against them. In fact we already have. Congratulations to Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Zane. You four have the honor.

"All right!" Jaden exclaimed. "I can't wait for them to show up." he said.

"One last thing." The Chancellor continued. "We have already made the pairings. Syrus and Joey will duel, Jaden and Mai will duel, Kaiba and Zane will duel, and Yugi and Alexis will duel. The winners advance to the next round. So good luck to you four, and everybody else is welcome to observe." Chancellor finished.

" All right, let's go win Sy!" Jaden called.

"Right behind you." Syrus answered.

A/N: So how did you like it? I know those aren't the four best duelists but Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and Bakura aren't dueling anymore so that's why I used those. Sorry that this is so short. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. I do not know when Chapter 2 will be up. Thanks again to those who reviewed to my last story. Please Read and Review!

A/N: I am now going to have a summary for all of the chapters. It will contain the name of the chapter and a summary of what it is about.

The Announcement: Chancellor Shephard announces that the four best duelists are visiting Duel Academy. Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Zane will be dueling against them to determine the next King of Games. Joey and Syrus are set to duel first tomorrow.

First Tournament Duel: The four best duelists have arrived. Joey and Syrus begin their duel. Syrus manages to take the lead by summoning his Steamed Gyroid. After many attacks Joey manages to make a comeback by summoning his Flame Swordsman. However, Syrus destroys it and summons Steamed Gyroid back to the field. With one last chance, Joey summons Time Wizard. The duel rides on Time Wizard's time roulette.

Hero VS Harpie: Jaden and Mai are set to duel in the second duel of Round one. Jaden takes an early lead as he summons his Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Mai counters with her Harpie Lady Pheonix Formation, and brings forth her Harpie's Pet Dragon. Both duelists are down to their last life points. Who will win?

Friendly Duel: Yugi and Alexis square off in the third duel of round one. Yugi takes an early lead by summoning his three knights. Alexis manages to summon Guardian Angel Joan and regains the life points that she lost. Yugi is down to only 200 life points and Alexis has 6400. Yugi summons Dark Magician to help turn the tables, but Alexis's Guardian Angel Joan has 2800 attack points. Will the King of Games finally be defeated?

Dragon Duel: Kaiba and Zane duel in the fourth and final duel in the first round. Zane falls into the same trap that Kaiba used on Ishizu and Joey in Battle City. Kaiba brings forth his Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, Zane summons his Cyber End Dragon, which is much stronger than Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon. With both duelists down to their last life points, it's anyone's game.

Battle to Determine: It's time to determine who will face who in the semi-finals of the tournament. However, a fire stikes at Duel Academy so the remainder of the tournament will take place at Kaiba Corp Stadium. Out of the four finalists, only one can reign victorious.

Sparks Fly High (Part 1): Jaden and Kaiba square off in the first duel of the semi-finals. Kaiba takes an early lead and uses his Shrink/Crush Card combination. Jaden summons Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and turns the tables. Kaiba comes back with his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Jaden has only 900 life points left. With his last hope Jaden summons his deck's headliner.

Sparks Fly High (Part 2): Kaiba manages to block Jaden's attack. Jaden's Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman crushes Kaiba's monsters. Kaiba is down to his last 100 life points. Will Jaden hold on and defeat Kaiba and reach the finals, or will Kaiba continue his winning streak?

Duel of Friendship (Part 1): Yugi and Joey begin their long-awaited duel. Yugi starts by summoning his Queen's Knight to the field. Joey destroys it. Yugi brings forth his powerful Valkyrion the Magna Warrior with 3500 attack points. Joey manages to destroy it, only to let Yugi summon his Dark Magician Girl. Joey turns the tables by summoning his Red Eyes Black Dragon, and is slowly trapping Yugi into a corner.

Duel of Friendship (Part 2): Yugi manages to summon his Dark Magician. However, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon has been equipped with Metal Morph. Yugi summons Dark Paladin and regains control of the duel. But it changes when Joey's time roulette becomes successful. Joey's Thousand Dragon is powerful enough to wipe out Yugi's Dark Paladin and his life points. Yugi doesn't even have any magic or traps on the field. Has Yugi's reign come to an end?

Trapped: The final duel will commence shortly. However, the eight of them are kidnapped and trapped into the Virtual World. Yami Marik, Dartz, Gozaburo, and Thief Bakura are back for revenge. After having been separated. Syrus faces off against Gozaburo. Syrus gains advantage by lowering Gozaburo's life points to 600. But Gozaburo summons Exodia Necross. Which is the monster that almost defeated Kaiba.

Avenging A Friend: Syrus's soul has been captured. Angry, Jaden faces off against Gozaburo in hopes of restoring Syrus's soul. However, it can only be done when all four are defeated. If Jaden and the rest lose. The four villains will return to the real world and rule the world, while Jaden and the others are killed. Jaden and Gozaburo begin their duel. However, Jaden is falling into the same trap that did Syrus in.

The Return of the Orichalcos: Alexis and Mai meet up with each other, however, the reunion has been cut short as Dartz faces off against them. Dartz uses the Orichalcos against them. He manages to activate all three seals. Will Mai and Alexis manage to defeat Dartz and save their souls?

Three Souls Absorbed: Zane and Joey meet up with each other. However, like what happened to Mai and Alexis who were defeated by Dartz and their souls were captured, Dartz faces off against them. Joey and Zane gain a huge advantage, however, Dartz activates his Self Destruct Button trap card. Will Joey and Zane escape?

Step Brother Returns: Yami Marik fed up with the fact that half of his crew has been defeated. Thief Bakura tells him that only three of the eight finalists are remaining. Yami Marik goes down and tracks Kaiba. Kaiba and Yami Marik begin their duel. The duelists fight evenly, however, Marik uses the same strategy that he used against Yugi in Battle City. Kaiba is finally defeated. However, as he's about to be captured, a figure emerges.

Diabound VS Blue Eyes White Dragon: Thief Bakura is upset with the fact that Yami Marik failed to capture Kaiba's soul. Thief Bakura searches and forces Kaiba to duel against him. Thief Bakura summons Diabound and attacks. Kaiba counters by summoning two Blue Eyes White Dragons. Thief Bakura uses Destiny Board, and Kaiba has only one chance left to save himself and win.

Rematch: With Kaiba defeated. Yugi and Jaden are the only finalists left. Yami Marik challenges Yugi to a duel. Yami Marik manages to gain advantage over Yugi. Yugi is down to his last 100 life points. Yami Marik is one turn away from victory. Can Yugi somehow find away to wipe out Yami Marik's defense and save himself in just one turn?

Last Chance (Part 1): Thief Bakura is furious with the fact that Yami Marik was defeated. Meanwhile Yugi and Jaden meet up. He angrily meets up with Yugi and Jaden and tells them that it's just them. Everybody else is captured. Yugi and Jaden are shocked by this. The three begin their duel, to determine their fate. Theif Bakura manages to play his Dark Sanctuary card and when Yugi or Jaden attack with a possessed monster, they lose life points and Thief Bakura gains them. Thief Bakura gains control of the duel and activates Destiny Board. Which is the same way that caused Kaiba to lose. Will Jaden and Yugi manage to defeat Thief Bakura and save everyone?

Last Chance (Part 2): With Yugi defeated, Jaden faces off against Thief Bakura alone. Jaden summons Elemental Hero Bladedge and attacks Thief Bakura directly, and manages to destroy Dark Sanctuary. However, Thief Bakura summons Dark Master Zorc, which annihilates Jaden's last defense. Jaden has no monster's left to protect him, and Dark Master Zorc attacks him.

Battle For The Bronze (Part 1): Finally, the Virtual World incident is over. Alexis realizes that she has feelings for Jaden. She duels against Syrus to discover Jaden's feelings. However, Mokuba stops the duel before it gets too far. It's finally time for Jaden and Joey to duel to determine who gets third place.

Battle For The Bronze (Part 2): Jaden and Joey continue their duel. Jaden uses his Elemental Hero deck against Joey's warrior deck. Jaden summons Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, but Joey summons Gilford the Lightning. With both duelists running low on cards and on life points, it's anyone's game.

Final Showdown (Part 1): The final duel of the tournament is here. Yugi and Kaiba will square off to determine who deserves the title for King Of Games. Kaiba summons his XYZ-Dragon Cannon and is crushing Yugi's monsters. Kaiba clearly holds the advantage. Two men watching the duel plan on destroying them. Yugi senses something evil. Will Yugi manage to overcome this huge deficit in the duel and defeat Kaiba, or will Kaiba reclaim his title as the World's Greatest Duelist?

Final Showdown (Part 2): Yugi plays better and summons Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and destroys Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Yugi manages to lower Kaiba's life points to his level. However, it's no time to celebrate for Yugi as Kaiba summons his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi counters with his Dark Magician. It's time to determine who the true duel king is.

A/N: Well, those are my summaries. Anybody who has read this fanfic. Please read this section, and tell me if you thought this was a good idea or not. The Sequel will be here. Now the story is officially complete.


	2. First Tournament Duel

A/N: Sorry, the last chapter was so short. This one is probably longer. Also this takes place after the ceremonial battles so the millenium items, the pharaoh, and the egyptian god cards are gone. The first duel is in this chapter. I only know about 5 cards in Syrus's deck so I will make up his deck. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

That night Jaden and Syrus spent about two hours studying their decks and how to win their duels.

"Man you two have studying forever." Chumley said.

"Yeah." Syrus said back. "If we want to win we'll have to."

"Don't worry Sy." Jaden said. "We'll win."

"Easy for you to say." Syrus replied. "You're so good you don't need to worry."

"That's not true." Jaden said. "We're dueling the four best in the world. So let's go to sleep and do our best."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley went to sleep. The next day they ran to the academy and saw Chancellor Sheffard, Doctor Crowler, and the four best duelists. As well as all the other students in the academy.

"Now the first duel between Syrus and Joey will begin." Crowler announced. "Duelists, take your positions."

Joey and Syrus took their places on the arena. The other duelists along with Chumley sat in a special area.

"It's an honor to meet you Joey." Syrus said.

"Nice to meet you too." Joey replied. "Now let's do this."

"Right!" Syrus said.

"DUEL!" They both said as their duel disks activated.

"I'll go first" Syrus said. "I summon Great Angus in attack mode."

"My move." Joey said. "I summon swordsman of landstar. Next I'll play the magic card graceful dice. I got a four so my swordsman's points increase to 2000. Now attack!"

Joey 4000 / Syrus 3800

"My turn." Syrus said. "I'll play polymerization to merge Steamroid with Jairoid to form SteamJairoid. Now attack his swordsman!"

"NO!" Joey exclaimed. Joey 2300 / Syrus 3800

"My move." Joey said. "I'll summon Alligators Sword in attack mode. Then I'll play one card facedown."

"All right, my move." Syrus said. "I'll play mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown now I'll attack with Steamed Jairoid.

"Ugh!" Joey said. Joey 1600 / Syrus 3800

"It's my turn." Joey said. "I'll place one card facedown and I'll summon Tiny Guardian in defense mode."

"My move." Syrus said. "I'll play stop defense. This forces your Tiny Guardian into attack mode. Now attack!"

"No way, I'm getting creamed." Joey said.

Joey 800 / Syrus 3800

"My move." Joey said. "I'll reveal my facedown card graverobber letting me take a monster from your graveyard and I choose Great Angus. Next I'll sacrifice him for Flame Swordsman. Next I'll play Salamandra, which boosts his attack by 700. Now my Swordsman destroy his Steamed Jairoid." Then I'll place one card facedown."

Joey 800 / Syrus 3500

"My turn." Syrus said. "I summon The Illusionary Gentleman in defense mode and that's all."

"My turn." Joey said. "I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode. Now attack his Illusionary Gentleman. Now Flame Swordsman attack him directly!"

"Ahhh!" Syrus yelled. Joey 800 / Syrus 1000

"My turn." Syrus said. "I play dark hole, destroying every monster in play. Then I play monster reborn to return Steamed Jairoid. Now attack!"

"Hold on." Joey said. I activate Skull Dice, depending on my roll, your monster get's weakened. Yes, I got a four! So now your monsters attack points drop to 550."

Joey 250 / Syrus 1000

"Fine, I'll end my turn. Now his attack is back to 2200." Syrus said.

"My move." Joey said. "If I don't do something now, I'll lose." "I play pot of greed. This lets me draw two cards. Next I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode and I'll play one card facedown.

"My turn" Syrus said. "I'll play Vast Destruction. This destroys every magic and trap on the field. However I can't attack this turn." Syrus said. "Your turn."

"My move." Joey said. "Only one card can save me!" "Yes, I got it! The time wizard." Now Go TIME ROULETTE! Yes It worked!" Joey exclaimed. "Baby Dragon transforms into Thousand Dragon. Also your monster rusts and loses half of its attack points!"

"No!" Syrus cried.

"I'm afraid so." Joey said. "But don't worry. Now Thousand Dragon attack with Nocious Nostril Gust!"

"I lost." Syrus said.Joey 250 / Syrus 0

"You did great Sy." Jaden said. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah." Joey said. "That was one of the best duels in my life."

"Really?" Syrus asked."

"Really." Joey replied.

"Great duel Syruss, you really have got better, I can't wait for when we duel." Zane said.

"Thanks Big Bro." Syrus said back.

A/N: So how did you like it? This chapter was longer than the other one. Please Read and Review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Hero Vs Harpie

A/N: I'm back. Thank you very much for all of the reviews. Just so you know I do not have spell check. Also, Vast Destruction is not a real game card. I made it up. I needed something to keep Syrus from attacking and keeping his steamed Jairoid in play. Anyway the next duel is in this chapter. Please Read & Review but no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

The duel between Joey Wheeler and Syrus Truesdale just ended. Joey Wheeler won. He advances to round two.

"Yeah All Right!" Joey said. "I'm gonna win this tournament."

"Well, you've certainly gotten better." Yugi said. "Keep it up Joey, We may even duel."

"I hope so." Joey replied. "I really want to face you in a duel."

" I can't believe Wheeler got past the first round. It must have been luck." Kaiba said.

" The next duel will now begin. Jaden Yuki and Mai Valentine take your positions." Chancellor Sheffard said.

"Good luck." Jaden said.

"Thanks." Mai replied. "Good luck to you too."

"Now let's throw down." Jaden said. "Get your game on!"

"I'll go first." Mai said. "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode, and that's all."

"All right my move." Jaden said. "I play polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman with Elemental Hero Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. And his ability let's me destroy a monster who's original attack is less than his own, so Harpie Lady's gone. Now Thunder Giant attack her directly."

"NO!" Mai shouted. Mai 1600 / Jaden 4000

"All right my turn." Mai said. "I'll summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode. Next I'll activate Elegant Egotist which turns one cyber harpie into three. Next I'll activate Harpie Lady Pheonix Formation. Since I have three Harpie Lady's in play I can destroy up to three of your monsters. And when they are gone the total number of their attack points get subtracted from your life points. Now Attack!"

"Ugh." Jaden said.Mai 1600 / Jaden 1600

"My move." Jaden said. "I summon Rotweiler in defense mode and then I'll throw down a facedown."

"My turn." Mai said. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch. Now I'll attack your Rotweiler."

"Hold it." Jaden said. "I reveal my facedown card. A Hero Emerges. Now you have to select one card from my hand, and if it's a monster I get to summon it to the field."

"Fine. I pick the far left." Mai said.

"Thank you very much." Jaden said. "Come on out Elemental Hero Blade Edge. He has 2600 attack points."

"Fine but my attack still goes through, destroying Rotweiler."

"Now his special ability activates. When Rotweiler is destroyed I can bring back an elemental Hero and Polymerization. So return Clayman."

"I'll end my turn." Mai said.

" I'll play two facedowns. Then I'll play polymerization. To fuse Elemental Hero Clayman with Elemental Hero Bubbleman to form Elemental Hero Mudball man in defense mode. Now Blade Edge destroy her dark witch."

"No." Mai said.Mai 800 / Jaden 1600

" My move." Mai said. I'll play two cards facedown then I'll sacrifice two cyber harpies so I can summon Harpie's pet Dragon. Then I'll activate Harpies feather Duster destroying both of your facedowns.

"My move." Jaden said. "I'll attack with Elemental Hero Blade Edge."

"Hold on. I activate Mirror Wall." Mai said. "Now your monsters attack points get cut in half."

"No." Jaden said.

"My move." Mai said. "I play the field spell Rising Air Current. This increases the attack of all wind attribute monsters by 500 and decreases their defense by 400. Now my dragon has 2800 attack points. Now I'll switch my Cyber Harpie into defense mode. Now attack!" Mai ordered.

"Even if he does try to attack, my Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation will protect me." Mai thought.

"Ugh!" Jaden said. Mai 800 / Jaden 100

"My move." Jaden said. " I play Pot Of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Sweet! I play the field spell Fusion Gate which destroys your rising air current. Also now I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avion With Elemental Hero Burstinitrix. To form Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman. Next I'll activate Mirage of Nightmare. This let's me draw until I have four cards in my hand. Next I'll activate Double Spell. First I'll discard this spell card and now I can activate a spell from your graveyard and I choose Harpie's Feather Duster."

"Oh No!" Mai shouted.

"Yes." Jaden said. "Now Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman attack her cyber Harpie with Sky Dive Scorcher.

"So what?" Mai asked. " I still have life points."

"Not for long." Jaden said. "Thanks to my Wingman's super power. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle the monsters attack points are subtracted from your life points.

"Ahhh!" Mai shouted. Mai 0 / Jaden 100

"That's game." Jaden said.

"I lost..." Mai said.

" That was a great duel." Jaden said. " I actually thought you had me a few times."

"That was an awesome duel Jaden." Mai said. "Yugi was right. I now see what he see's in you. Maybe you'll win this tournament."

Mai walked back and sat down next to Joey.

"Great duel Mai." He said.

"Thanks Joey." She said. "Guess we'll have to wait longer for our duel."

"Yeah, but that's a duel I'll be waiting for." Joey said.

Mai smiled. Then they hugged.

"Jaden you did it!" Syrus said.

"Yeah thanks Sy." Jaden replied.

"Way to go Jaden." Chumley said. "That was even better than extra grilled cheese."

This time Jaden and Syrus laughed. The third duel was scheduled to begin in 5 minutes.

A/N: So how did you like it? I'm not sure if this chapter is longer than the last one but I think it is. I personally thought that this duel was better than the one between Joey and Syrus. Chapter 3 probably won't be up until next week because I'm probably can only write more on weekends. Please Read & Review.


	4. Friendly Duel

A/N: Sorry I was gone so long. I have a midterm in my math class. As well as I have 100 billion tests. My mom said I couldn't write more until winter break. The third duel is in this chapter. Also, like Syrus, I only know a very few cards in Alexis's deck so I will make up her deck.Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.

"Jaden, you made it to the second round." Syrus said. "You could even win."

"Sy. Don't get carried away. There's still a lot left." Jaden replied. "Anyway, lets watch the next duel."

"Alexis Rhodes and Yugi Muto. Please take your positions." Chancellor Sheffard said.

"Good luck." Yugi said."

"You too." Alexis replied.

"Duel!" They both said in unison.

"I'll go first" Alexis said. "I summon Kanan The Sword Ministress in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"All right, my move." Yugi said. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. Now I'll attack your sword ministress."

"Hmph." Alexis said.Yugi 4000 / Alexis 3900

"I summon blocker in defense mode." Alexis said. "And that's all."

"My move." Yugi said. "I summon King's Knight and since I have both King's and Queen's Knight on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight. Now I'll attack your monster with my Jack's Knight. Next King's and Queen's Knight will attack you directly."

"NO!" Alexis shouted.Yugi 4000 / Alexis 800

"Come on Alexis!" Jasmine shouted. "You can do it."

"All right." Alexis said. "My move. I play dark hole. This destroys every monster on the field so your knights are gone. Next I'll summon Gemeni Elf in attack mode. Now attack!"

"Ugh." Yugi said.Yugi 2100 / Alexis 800

"My turn." Yugi said. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, and then I'll end my turn."

"All right." Alexis said. "I play Graceful Charity, this let's me draw three cards from my deck, then I discard two from my hand. Next I'll activate the spell card Monster Reborn. Now I can bring back the powerful monster I sent to the graveyard. Guardian Angel Joan. Now attack his Big Shield Gardna! And its special ability increases my life points equal to the attack points of any monster it destroys.

"Oh no." Yugi said.Yugi 2100 / Alexis 900

"Now my elf will attack you directly." Alexis said.

"Ahhh!" Yugi shouted. Yugi 200 / Alexis 900

"No way. Yugi is LOSING?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"What the heck is wrong with him? Get up Yugi!" Kaiba shouted.

"Wow, Alexis is beating the King of Games." Syrus said.

"Yeah. I need some more grilled cheese." Chumley said.

"My move." Yugi said. "I play Graceful Charity. Now I can draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand. Next I'll place one card facedown. Then I'll activate the magic card Monster Reborn. This let's me bring a monster back from my graveyard. So now Dark Magician return. Now attack her Gemeni Elf!"

"No." Alexis said.Yugi 200 / Alexis 300

"My move." Alexis said. I'll play one card facedown and then I'll attack with my Guardian Angel Joan! Attack his Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast." Yugi replied. "I activate Mirror Force."

"You better think again." Alexis said. "I activate Trap Jammer. So my attack goes through. And I win."

"Not yet." Yugi replied. "I'll discard Kuriboh to protect my life points."

"Fine." Alexis said. "I still gain 2500 life points thanks to my monster's special ability. Next I'll activate Soul Of The Pure, which raises my life points by 800. Then I'll end my turn.Yugi 200 / Alexis 3600

"You can do it Yugi." Mai said.

"Yeah, we believe in you." Joey said.

"My move." Yugi said. "I play one card facedown. Then I'll activate Card Of Sanctity. This forces both of us to draw from our decks until we both have six cards. Now I summon Watapon automatically, thanks to his special ability. Next I'll sacrifice Watapon in order to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Then I activate Double Spell. By discarding one magic card from my hand I can activate one from my opponents graveyard. I choose Monster Reborn. To bring back my Dark Magician. Then I'll activate Card Destruction. Which forces us both to discard every card in our hands. Then we replenish our hands with the same number of cards. Then I'll reveal my facedown card. Alter Of Restoration. By discarding two cards from my deck." Yugi continued. "I can rescue a card from my graveyard and I choose Dark Magician Of Chaos. Now I get a magic card back. Monster Reborn. Which I'll use to bring back Jack's Knight. Now my magician can destroy your guardian angel.

"Maybe." Alexis said. "But I still gain 2800 life points from that attack. Yugi 200 / Alexis 6400

"That may be." Yugi said. "But my Jack's Knight, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician all together have an attack of 6400 which is enough to wipe you out. NOW ATTACK!"

"NO!" Alexis shouted. Yugi 200 / Alexis 0

"That was an excellent duel." Yugi said. "It was an honor to duel you."

"Thanks." Alexis said. "It was an honor to duel you too."

Yugi and Alexis shook hands and walked back to the others.

"Great duel Yugi." Joey said.

"Yeah, Great Duel." Mai agreed.

"Alexis that was fantastic. It seemed that you had the duel won for sure." Jasmine said.

"Yeah. Alexis you are a great duelist. You almost beat the King Of Games." Jaden said.

"Thanks." Alexis replied.

"The fourth duel will begin in one hour. So prepare well." Doctor Crowler said.

A/N: So what do you think. Sorry I didn't update in a while. I do not know when chapter 5 will be up. Probably not until or after winter break. I wrote this when my parents do not know about this. I know Alexis's monsters effect would not have activated but I wanted to give it a little twist. Please Read and Review. In case I can't update before then. Happy Holidays!


	5. Dragon Duel

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever, but I've been so busy with school and all. It's my first year of high school and I'm a wreck. I had a really good 8th grade year and I'm in so much trouble this year. I may seem old for Yu-Gi-Oh! Because I'm in 9th grade but it dosen't matter to me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Also, like Alexis, and Syrus, I don't know more than a couple of cards in Zane's deck so I will make up his deck. Please Read and Review But no flames.

Kaiba thought to himself that he had the tournament won already. Without his Egyptian god cards Yugi didn't stand a chance. Also nobody in this place could ever defeat him. Zane however, was preparing as fast and as accurate as possible. Finally it was time for the fourth duel to begin. "Seto Kaiba, and Zane Truesdale please take your positions." Crowler said.

"It's an honor to duel you Kaiba." Zane said.

"Hmmph." was all that Kaiba said.

"Boy, he's got a bad attitude." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I want Grilled Cheese." Chumley said.

"Let's duel." They both said, and activated their duel disks.

"I'll go first." Zane said. "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode. Next I activate Different Dimension Capsule. Then I'll end my turn."

"All right, my move." Kaiba said. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll end my turn.

"My move." Zane said. "I play polymerization to merge the cyber dragon on my side of the field with the one in my hand so I can summon Cyber Twin Dragon! Now my dragon attack his Vorse Raider!"

"Not so fast. Facedown cards go!" Kaiba shouted. "First up is my Shrink card and this cuts my Vorse Raider's attack is cut in half. Next I'll activate my Crush Card trap, which destroy both monsters on the field, as well as every monster in your hand and deck with more than 1500 attack points.

"No!" Zane shouted. Kaiba 2150 / Zane 4000

"That move may have destroyed Zane's monsters but it cost Kaiba almost half of his life points." Syrus noted.

"Yeah, I want to watch this and eat Grilled Cheese." Chumley said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Jaden asked.

"C'mon Zane!" Chumley said instead of answering Jaden's question.

"My turn's done." Zane said.

"My move." Kaiba said. "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode, now attack him directly."

"Ugh." Zane said. Kaiba 2150 / Zane 2400

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

"My move." Zane said. "It's been two turns since I activated my Different Dimension Capsule, so now I can add the card that I removed from the game to my hand. Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Twin Dragon. Then I play De-Fusion to summon back the other two on my field. Now I'll attack Blade Knight.

"I'll activate Attack Guidance Barrier." Kaiba said. "Now I can redirect your attack to your monster and raise its strength by 600.

"No!" Zane said. Kaiba 2150 / Zane 1800

"Fine." Zane replied. "I can still attack with my more powerful dragon.

"No." Kaiba said. Kaiba 1050 / Zane 1800.

"All right. Rich Boy is losing!" Joey said.

"Heh. This won't last long." Kaiba said.

"Let's see Kaiba get out of this." Mai said.

"Way to go, bro!" Syrus said.

"Thanks." Zane replied. "I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"You go Zane!" Alexis said.

"My move." Kaiba said. "I activate the magic card Enemy Controller. First, I give up 1000 life points. Then I can take control of one of your monsters. Left, Right, A, B!Kaiba 50 / Zane 1800

"Now." Kaiba said. "I will activate the magic card Cost Down which lowers the level of a monster in my hand, making it easier to summon. Now I sacrifice Cyber Dragon, so I can summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Whoa!" Syrus called.

"Amazing." Jaden said. "The Blue-Eyes is Kaiba's deck's headliner."

"I hope Zane can handle it." Alexis said.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, end this duel with White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded.

"Not so fast." Zane said. "I activate Reduction Barrier. This cuts the damage I lose in half. So I'm still in this."

"Not for long." Kaiba said. Kaiba 50 / Zane 300

"I'll place one card facedown and then I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"My move." Zane said. "I activate Pot Of Greed, which let's me draw two cards from my deck. Then I activate Silent Doom bringing back one Cyber Dragon, then I activate my facedown card Call Of The Haunted to bring back another Cyber Dragon. Then I play Power Bond which will fuse the two Cyber Dragons on the field, with the one in my hand. To form Cyber End Dragon and Power Bond doubles its attack points. Giving it 8000!"

"That may be. But you will lose your monster's original attack points when your turn ends." Kaiba said.

"That won't happen because I'll end this before that happens, but just in case I play the spell card Masked Doll. This cancels out Power Bonds negative effect." Zane said.

"Intresting." Yugi said.

"All right, Rich Boy's outta the tournament." Joey said.

"Don't be so sure, Joey." Yugi said.

"Cyber End Dragon destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon Now!" Zane ordered.

"Not so fast." Kaiba said. "I activate Negate Attack. Which cancels out your attack."

"Fine, I'll finish you off, next turn." Zane said.

"My move, and now that your turn is over, your monster's attack returns to 4000." Kaiba said. "I play the magic card

Card Of Demise. This let's me draw until I have five cards in my hand, then in five turns I must discard my entire hand. Next I play Polymerization, to fuse the two Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Awesome!" Syrus called.

"I didn't think I'd ever SEE this monster." Jaden said.

"This duel's over." Kaiba said. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroy his Cyber End Dragon and end this duel with Neutron Blast!"

"NO!" Zane yelled.

Everybody gasped when Zane's dragon was destroyed.

"Game Over." Kaiba said. Kaiba 50 / Zane 0

"That was a great duel, Kaiba." Zane said.

"You were a formidable opponent." Kaiba said.

"I guess the rumors are true. You really are the best duelist at this academy." Kaiba finished.

"Thanks." Zane said back.

"The Semi-Finals of the tournament will be held tomorrow in this arena. So duelists, good luck." Chancellor Sheffard said.

"Great duel Zane." Syrus said.

"Thanks bro." Zane replied.

"Zane that was awesome." Jasmine said.

"Nice job." Alexis said.

"Ok, Jaden, you're the only Duel Academy represent left in the tournament, so we're counting on you to win." Syrus said.

"Sy, come on. This is supposed to be fun." Jaden said.

"Great duel." Chumley said. "Can we get some Grilled Cheese now?"

"Sure let's go." Jaden said. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley left and headed for the Slifer dorms.

"Well, I made it to the next round and I'm gonna win it all!"

Jaden thought.

A/N: Well, how did you like it. Sorry, I took so long to update. Please Read and Review. Also, could you review to my two other Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics. Jaden Vs. Yugi and Rematch against Parados. I know that they are complete but I really want an opinion. Also, tell me what you think the semi-final matchups should be. If you have any more ideas for this story, let me know in your reviews. Thanks.


	6. Battle to Determine

A/N: Been a while since I last updated. I WAS hoping people would tell me what they wanted the semi-finals because I wasn't sure. Gem24 I wanted Jaden to remain in the tournament so that's why he dueled Mai and Alexis didn't. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

The alarm clock went off, but of course Jaden slept right through it. Syrus walked up to him and tried to wake him up.

"Jaden! Jaden!" Syrus said while shaking him.

Jaden raised his arms and ended up knocking Syrus over.

"It's over! Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman end this duel!" He said while asleep.

"Not again." Syrus said. "Why can't he ever be in DEFENSE mode?" Syrus asked.

"Sy, we need to go." Chumley said.

"Not without Jaden. He's the only Duel Academy student left in the tournament." Syrus said.

"Totally licious. But good point." Chumley said.

Finally Jaden woke up and got dressed. He, Syrus, and Chumley ran to the academy.

"Jaden good thing you showed up." Alexis said. "If you had arrived any later, you would have been disqualified."

Jaden ignored her. "So who am I dueling next?" he asked.

"Patience." Chancellor Sheffard said. "You'll find out soon."

Everybody else then entered the arena.

"Okay, today the tournament will end, and there could possibly be a new King Of Games." Chancellor Sheffard said.

"Oh there will." Kaiba said.

"Okay we've decided to determine who will face who by the same way Mr. Kaiba did in the Battle City Finals." Chancellor Sheffard said. "All four finalists will participate at one time. This will only determine who faces who in the semi-finals. So good luck to you all."

Then suddenly Dr. Crowler came running in.

"Chancellor. There's a fire!" He yelled.

"What?" Chancellor Sheffard asked in disbelief.

"It's true!" Zane said. "It's right there! We've got to evacuate!"

They called the fire department and they were able to get the fire out.

"Well, where is the remainder of the tournament going to be held?" Joey asked.

"No need to worry Wheeler." Kaiba said. "I'll take care of it." Kaiba then called the company and they transported Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Mai, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley, Chancellor Sheffard, Zane, and Dr. Crowler. They left a huge television so everybody else could watch how the tournament would end.

"Where are we going?" Syrus asked.

"We're going to the Kaiba Corp Stadium." Kaiba answered.

"When we get there the rest of the tournament can begin." Kaiba said.

They arrived at the stadium.

"All right all four duelists take your positions!" Chancellor Sheffard announced. "Begin the Duel!"

"I'll go first." Kaiba said. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and then I'll place two cards facedown."

"My move." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinitrix in defense mode. Then one card facedown."

"My move." Yugi said. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Then I will place one card facedown."

"All right my turn." Joey said. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode. Then I activate the magic card Graceful Dice. I got a four so my swordsman's attack points multiply to 2000! Now attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider!"

"Heh. Fool." Kaiba said. "Facedown cards go!"

"I activate Shrink cutting my monster's attack points in half and then I'll activate my Crush Card which will destroy both monster's on the field plus every powerful monster in your entire deck." Kaiba finished.

"NOT AGAIN!" Joey shouted.

Yugi 4000 / Joey 4000 / Jaden 4000 / Kaiba 2950

"I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"My move." Kaiba said. "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards facedown so Blade Knight now has an attack of 2000 since I only have one card in my hand. Now attack Wheeler directly."

"Ahhhh!" Joey said.

Yugi 4000 / Jaden 4000 / Kaiba 2950 / Joey 2000

"My move." Jaden said. "I play polymerization to merge Elemental Hero Burstinitrix with Elemental Hero Avion to form Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman. Now attack Kaiba's Kaiser Seahorse!"

"No!" Kaiba grunted.

Yugi 4000 / Jaden 4000 / Joey 2000 / Kaiba 850

"My move." Yugi said. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn letting me bring back Vorse Raider. Then I sacrifice them both to summon Dark Magician Of Chaos. Now attack Kaiba directly!" Yugi said.

"Heh. I activate Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense." Kaiba said.

"Hold on." Yugi said. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ring Of Defense."

"NO!" Kaiba shouted. "This can't be."

Jaden 4000 / Joey 2000 / Yugi 1200 / Kaiba 0

"I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my move." Yugi finished.

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Jaden said. "I'll attack Battle Warrior with Flamed Wingman."

"I activate Skull Dice." Joey said. "I got a 6 so your monsters attack points drop to 350 and it's destroyed."

"No!" Jaden said.

Jaden 3650 / Joey 2000 / Yugi 1200

"My move." Yugi said. "I activate the magic card Card Of Sanctity. So now all of us draw until we all have six cards. I can automatically summon Watapon. Next I'll sacrifice him for Dark Magician Girl. Now attack Jaden directly."

"Ahhh." Jaden said.

Joey 2000 / Jaden 1650 / Yugi 1200

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Tiny Guardian in attack mode. Now Both of my monsters will attack Jaden directly!"

"NO!" Jaden yelled.

Joey 2000 / Yugi 1200 / Jaden 0 / Kaiba 0

"The semi-finals have been decided!" Roland announced(A/N: He arrived at Kaiba Corp. Stadium, he will be doing the announcing from now on.)

"The first Semi-final duel will be between Mr.Kaiba and Jaden Yuki. The second semi-final duel will be between Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto. When the tournament is over, there can be a new King Of Games." Roland said.

"The Semi-finals will begin shortly." Chancellor Sheffard said.

"Well Jaden, you're gonna be up against Seto Kaiba." Syrus said.

"True." Jaden replied. "But I'm gonna win, and then I'll win the final duel and become the next King Of Games!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Kaiba said.

"There's no way you can defeat me."

"Kaiba you're great but I'm gonna win." Jaden said.

"Let's see you do it then." Kaiba said.

"Well Yugi, looks like the time for our rematch has come. Good luck pal." Joey said.

"You too Joey." Yugi replied.

"The remainder of this tournament will be broadcasted World Wide on national Television." Kaiba said.

"Duelists, take your positions. Let the Semi-Finals Begin!" Roland announced.

A/N: Well what did you think? Did you like it? Please Review. I need a name for this tournament. Please let me know in your reviews. I will NOT continue this story until I have at least two more reviews.


	7. Sparks Fly High Part 1

A/N: I will continue this story. The Semi-Finals of this tournament will now begin. I still don't have a name so it will just be called "The Tournament". Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

"Mr. Kaiba. Jaden Yuki. Please take your positions on the end of the arena." Roland said. "Commence Dueling!"

Jaden and Kaiba's duel disks lit up to 4000.

"I can't believe Jaden is going up against Seto Kaiba." Zane said.

"Yeah, neither can I. I mean this is so cool. I'm glad at least Jaden could experience this." Syrus said.

"You know what would be better?" Chumley asked.

"If he won?" Syrus said.

"No, if we got to eat grilled cheese." Chumley replied.

Syrus just laughed.

"All right Jaden, prepare to feel the wrath of my unbeatable deck!" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, I'll win this." Jaden replied.

"Begin the duel!" Roland announced.

"All right, let's throw down! Get your game on!" Jaden said.

"Let's Duel!" Jaden and Kaiba said.

"I'll go first." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode. That's all."

"My move." Kaiba said. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Now attack his Elemental Hero Avion."

"No!" Jaden shouted. Kaiba 4000 / Jaden 3100

"I'll place two cards facedown. That's all for now." Kaiba said.

"My move." Jaden replied. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and then I'll play the equip spell Spark Blaster. This let's me switch your Vorse Raider into defense mode. Now Sparkman attack his Vorse Raider!"

"I don't think so." Kaiba said. "I reveal my facedown cards. Shrink and Crush Card now it destroys both monster's on the field as well as every powerful monster in your entire deck."

"No!" Jaden yelled.

"Does Kaiba use the same strategy EVERY duel?" Joey asked.

"I'll play four facedowns." Jaden said. "Then I'll end my move."

"My move." Kaiba said. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. Now Battle Ox attack him directly with Axe Slam attack!"

"I don't think so." Jaden said. "I reveal my facedown card Hero Spirit. Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed I can reduce the damage to zero."

"Fine. I'll end my move." Kaiba said.

"My turn." Jaden said. "I play Pot Of Greed which let's me draw two cards from my deck. Then I'll activate my facedown card the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Sparkman then I'll reveal my facedown card Polymerization to merge Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman into the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Now my Thunder Giant can automatically destroy any monster on the field that has less attack points than him so your Battle Ox is gone."

"Oh No!" Kaiba shouted.

"Now Thunder Giant attack him directly with Voltage Thunder!" Jaden commanded.

"Ahhhh!" Kaiba shouted. Jaden 3100 / Kaiba 1600

"My move." Kaiba said. "I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll summon Blade Knight in attack mode."

"Jaden is doing really well against Kaiba." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I think he'll actually win." Chumley said.

"Kaiba is an extremely good duelist. It's going to take more than what Jaden's done this duel for him to win. Remember Kaiba still hasn't summoned even one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons yet. We don't know how Jaden will fare against them. Even I couldn't defeat it, and I'm the top duelist at the academy." Zane said.

"Well Jaden will win no matter what." Alexis said.

"I hope Rich Boy loses." Joey said.

"Well I don't think this duel is going to end for a while." Yugi said.

"My move." Jaden said. "I'll play one card facedown. Now Thunder Giant attack his Blade Knight with Voltage Thunder!"

"Heh. I activate my facedown cards Ring Of Destruction and Ring Of Defense." Kaiba said.

"Well, I play the magic card De-Fusion." Jaden said. "Now my monster diffused before you were able to destroy it."

"Good move." Kaiba said.

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I summon X Head Cannon in attack mode. Now my Cannon will destroy your Sparkman."

"Maybe." Jaden said. "But he was in defense mode, so I didn't lose any life points."

"Whatever." Kaiba said.

"My move." Jaden said. "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode and then I'll end my turn."

"Heh, that's all?" Kaiba asked. "Well fine. I activate the magic card Pot Of Greed. This let's me draw two cards from my deck. Next I'll activate the Magic Card Cost Down. This let's me lower the level of a monster in my hand which makes it easier to summon. Now I sacrifice X Head Cannon and now I shall summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"He finally did it." Syrus said.

"I hope Jaden can handle it." Alexis said.

"Next I play the magic card Stop Defense. This card will force your Elemental Hero Clayman to switch into attack mode." Kaiba said.

"No!" Jaden shouted.

"Now Blade Knight destroy his Wroughtweiler now!" Kaiba ordered.

"Well when Wroughtweiler is destroyed I'm allowed to bring back an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization Card so I'll bring back Elemental Hero Avion into my hand."

"It doesn't matter." Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy his Elemental Hero Clayman now with White Lightning!"

"Ahhhh!" Jaden shouted. Kaiba 1600 / Jaden 900

"Looks like you're running out of options. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"It's my turn now." Jaden said. "I play the magic card Polymerization. This let's me fuse Elemental Hero Avion with Elemental Hero Burstinitrix to form Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman! Next I'll play the field spell Sky Scraper. Now an Elemental Hero gains 1000 attack points as long as it's weaker than the monster it's attacking. Plus thanks to my Flamed Wingman's super power you'll take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster. Now Flamed Wingman destroy his Blue Eyes with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

The Flamed Wingman was flying straight at the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Yeah all right! Jaden Won!" Syrus shouted.

"Yeah, go Jaden!" Chumley shouted.

"We knew you could do it!" Alexis shouted.

"Can it really be that easy?" Zane asked himself.

As the attack was about to hit Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba kept a straight face. However, just as the attack was about to hit, he began to smile.

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. I will NOT continue this story until I have at least 19 reviews. I really want opinions. If you have already reviewed. Please Review again. I decided to put a cliff hanger here. Thanks.


	8. Sparks Fly High Part 2

A/N: I got nineteen reviews, so I will continue the story. What did you think of the cliff hanger? Please Review.

Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

Previously: "Let's duel!" Jaden and Kaiba said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said.

"I activate Ring Of Destruction." Kaiba said. "Now I'll shall summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Elemental Hero Flamed WIngman attack and end this with Sky Dive Scorcher!" Jaden shouted.

"Yeah! Jaden Won!" Syrus yelled.

"Can it really be that easy?" Zane asked himself.

Just as the attack is about to hit, Kaiba began to smile.

Now: The attack was just moments away.

"Heh. Hold on. I activate my facedown trap. Negate Attack!" Kaiba said.

"NO!" Jaden shouted as negate attack absorbed the attack.

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"Now it's my move." Kaiba said. "I'll place one card facedown. Then I summon Lord Of Dragons in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"My move." Jaden said. "I'll place one card facedown and activate the spell card Mirage Of Nightmare. This let's me draw until I have four cards, then in my turn, I discard the number of cards I draw. Now I summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode. Now Flamed Wingman destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

"Yeah Jaden!" Syrus called.

"Jaden won. Now we can get grilled cheese!" Chumley said.

"I don't think so." Kaiba said. "I reveal my facedown card, Attack Guidance Armor, this trap attaches to any monster on the field and re-directs the attack to that monster. I choose your Dark Catapulter."

"No!" Jaden yelled when Catapulter was destroyed.

"My move." Kaiba said.

"Hold on." Jaden said. "I reveal my facedown card Emergancy Provisions. This let's me sacrifice Mirage Of Nightmare, and now I gain back a thousand life points."

Jaden 1900 / Kaiba 1600

"I'll place one card facedown, and then I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"My turn." Jaden said. "Now go Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

"I reveal my facedown card Attack Guidance Barrier!" Kaiba said. "This let's me redirect the attack to another monster and raises its strength by 600."

"I have no other monster's on the field." Jaden said.

"I said, ANY monster. It doesn't have to be yours." Kaiba said. "I choose my Lord Of Dragons." The attack instead destroyed Lord Of Dragons.

Jaden 1900 / Kaiba 1300

"Since my monster was weaker, Sky Scraper didn't boost your monster's points." Kaiba said.

"That's true." Jaden said. "But you still take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points thanks to my Wingman's super power."

"Ahhhh!" Kaiba shouted. Jaden 1900 / Kaiba 100

"All right, Jaden's almost won this!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, Kaiba only has 100 life points and Jaden still has 1900." Alexis said.

"Yeah, and next turn's it'll be zero." Chumley said.

"I'll finish with Hero Kid in defense mode. Well Kaiba, this is your last chance." Jaden said.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Kaiba laughed. "You fool! You actually thought that you could defeat me? I'll show you how wrong you are! It's my move now."

"Yeah, and it's your last." Jaden said.

"That's what you think." Kaiba replied. "First I activate the magic card Polymerization. This let's me fuse my three dragons together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Wow!" Syrus said.

"Totally not licious." Chumley said.

"It's Over!" Kaiba laughed. "Now I activate the magic card Megamorph! This doubles my Dragon's attack power giving it 9000!"

"NO!" Jaden shouted.

"Too late." Kaiba said. "Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroy his Wingman with Neutron Blast!"

The attack blasted Jaden's monster. Everyone gasped.

"Game Over." Kaiba said. Kaiba 100 / Jaden 0

"And the winner is Seto Kaiba!" Roland announced. Who now is in the finals!"

"I lost." Jaden said. "I came so far, but it's all over now."

"I can't believe it. Jaden lost." Alexis said.

"No!" Syrus shouted. "Jaden had the duel won!"

"Well, that was a great duel." Jaden said to Kaiba.

"Hmm you were worthy. I'm suprised why you aren't an Obelisk."

"Because he fails all his written tests." Doctor Crowler blabbed.

"Whatever, I suggest he should at least be moved up to Ra Yellow." Kaiba said.

"All right, everyone. Attention!" Roland announced. "The second Semi-Final duel will begin in one hour. Joey Wheeler will face off against Yugi Muto. The winner will advance to the final round and will face Mr. Kaiba for the championship."

Everybody except for Kaiba and Roland left for lunch.

"As much as I don't like Kaiba, his food is sure great." Joey said.

"Well Joey it appears our duel comes next." Yugi said.

"I can't believe that it's actually going to happen. I mean I always wanted you two to duel." Syrus said.

"Well, we're finally going to determine who is truly the better duelist." Joey said.

Then Kaiba came to where they were. "You geeks have ten minutes left. If you two aren't in the arena in ten minutes you're both disqualified." Kaiba said.

"He's right." Chancellor Sheffard said.

Everybody hurried and went upstairs to the top. Yugi and Joey both climbed up to the top of the arena, while everybody else watched from the side lines.

"Well Yugi the time has come." Joey said. "This duel is going to mean the most."

"You're right." Yugi said. "Let's enjoy this."

"Looks like I'll be facing Yugi in the finals. That third-rate duelist Wheeler won't stand a chance." Kaiba said. "It's a rematch I've been waiting for. Finally once again the title for number one duelist in the world will be mine once again!"

"Raise the platform!" Roland announced. "This duel will end the semi-finals. The winner of this duel will advance to the championship round and will face Mr. Kaiba for the tournament crown. Now let the duel Begin!"

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Joey both shouted as their duel disks lit up to 4000.

A/N: So how did you like it? I hoped you did. Sorry that this is a little short. I've got a ton of work so I can't update soon. Please Read and Review. I will NOT continue until I have at least 21 reviews.


	9. Duel of Friendship Part 1

A/N: I finally got 21 reviews. The story will continue. I cannot update much because my parents don't let me. They don't know I am writing this. I have 4 tests in one day. That happens about every day of the week. Anyway here comes chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX although I sure wish I did. Then I would actually be allowed to enjoy life.

Previously: "I activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba said.

"Now go Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman attack with Sky Dive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled.

"I activate Attack Guidance Barrier! This will redirect the attack to a different monster and will raise its strength by 600, and I choose Lord Of Dragons!"

Jaden 1900 / Kaiba 100

"Now I summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said. "End this duel with Neutron Blast!"

"I lost..." Jaden said. Kaiba 100 / Jaden 0

"The last duel of the semi-finals is about to begin!" Roland announced. "Let the duel begin!"

"Let's Duel!" Yugi and Joey both shouted as their duel disks lit up to 4000.

Now: "I'll start." Yugi said. "Ready? I summon Queen's Knight in defense mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Now Gearfried Attack! Destroy his Queen's Knight!"

"All right, it's my turn." Yugi said. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

"My turn." Joey said. "I summon Swordsman Of Landstar in defense mode and that'll be all."

"All right. My move." Yugi said. "I'll summon Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. Next I'll combine Alpha the magnet warrior and Beta the magnet warrior with Gamma the magnet warrior. So I can summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior!"

"Awesome!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, that's cool." Syrus said.

"You think he could use magnets and get us some grilled cheese?" Chumley asked.

"Chumley, grilled cheese is not magnetic so it won't stick." Jaden said.

"Yeah, but it would be cool." Chumley replied.

"Just as I thought, Wheeler isn't going to stand a chance. It won't be long before Yugi wins. Then finally I'll defeat him and once again reclaim my title as the number one duelist in the world." Kaiba said.

"Now Valkyrion destroy his Gearfried!" Yugi commanded.

"Ahhh!" Joey yelled. Yugi 4000 / Joey 2300

"All right. My move." Joey said. "I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll switch my Swordsman of landstar into attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"He put his swordsman in ATTACK mode?" Alexis asked.

"Doesn't look like Joey's gonna last too long at this rate." Zane said.

"My move." Yugi said. "Now I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Now my Guardian destroy his Swordsman of Landstar with Silver Blade Slash!"

"I don't think so." Joey said. "I reveal my facedown card Graceful Dice! This let's me roll a die and my monster's attack points are then multiplied by the result. Come on Big Bucks!" The dice ended up on a four.

"All right! I got a four!" Joey said. "Now my Swordsman's attack points quadrouple which gives him 2000!"

"Oh No!" Yugi shouted. Yugi 3400 / Joey 2300

"Maybe." Yugi said. "But thanks to my Celtic Guardian's special ability, he can't be destroyed by any monster as a result of battle with a monster that has more than 1900 attack points, and your swordsman had 2000."

"True." Joey said.

"Well, that was a good move on Joey's part." Syrus said.

"Yeah, to trick Yugi into attacking him." Alexis agreed.

"Yeah, but it was mostly luck." Zane said.

"Well, it appears Wheeler made ONE good move. I doubt it'll ever happen again." Kaiba said.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten about my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and his 3500 attack points." Yugi said.

"Oh No! I forgot!" Joey yelled. He was being sarcastic but he did it well enough that only Yugi and Kaiba could recognize.

"Well, my monster is still stronger. I guess I should attack." Yugi said quietly to himself. " Go Valkyrion! Attack! Destroy his Swordsman Of Landstar!"

"I don't think so." Joey said. " I reveal my facedown trap card Skull Dice!"

"Oh No!" Yugi shouted.

"If this works, Yugi is in big trouble." Jaden said.

"C'mon Joey needs a new pair of shoes!" Joey shouted.

The dice began to roll. It at first looked like a three, then it almost stopped on a one. It finally landed on five.

"Yeah, all right!" Joey shouted.

"Whoa!" Everybody else gasped.

"He lucked out AGAIN!" Kaiba said.

Valkyion's attack points dropped to 700.

"Now Swordsman of landstar attack! Destroy his Valkyrion!" Joey ordered.

"No!" Yugi shouted. Joey 2300 / Yugi 2100

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move now." Joey said. "I'll switch my Swordsman Of Landstar into defense mode. Then I'll summon Alligators Sword in attack mode. Now Alligator's Sword Attack! Destroy his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

"No!" Yugi shouted. Joey 2300 / Yugi 2000

"That's all for now." Joey said.

"All right. My move!" Yugi shouted. "I'll sacrfice Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts so now I can summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

"Whoa, she's cute." Syrus said.

"Now Dark Magician Girl attack! Destroy his Alligators Sword with Dark Burning Attack!"

"Ahhhhh!" Joey shouted. Yugi 2000 / Joey 1800

"With that, I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode! Then I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"All right, It's my move!" Yugi said. "I shall summon Kuriboh in defense mode. Now Dark Magician Girl attack! Destroy his Swordsman Of Landstar with Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi ordered.

"I reveal my facedown card Scapegoat!" Joey shouted.

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Joey said. "I'll place one card facedown. Then I'll summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode! Now Rocket Warrior activate Invincible Mode and attack the Dark Magician Girl!"

Rocket Warrior flew as a missle and attack the Dark Magician Girl. The Dark Magician Girl's attack points dropped to 1500.

"Now I'll sacrifice a scapegoat so my Panther Warrior can attack." Joey said.

"No!" Yugi shouted. Joey 1800 / Yugi 1500

"I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"All right, it's my move." Yugi said.

"Whoa. Joey's doing so well against Yugi." Syrus said.

"I know." Jaden agreed. "I totally expected Yugi to cream him. Not because Joey's bad but because Yugi's the number one duelist in the world."

"Well, I still think Yugi's going to win." Zane said.

"Wheeler won't stand a chance." Kaiba said. "Yugi'll beat him in no time."

"All right, I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi said. "Now Skilled Dark Magician destroy his Rocket Warrior!"

"No!" Joey shouted. Yugi 1500 / Joey 1400

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Joey said. "I activate the magic card Star Blaster and I'll sacrifice my Panther Warrior to activate it. Now here comes the moment of truth."

The star blaster's dice landed on a three.

"Yeah all right." Joey cheered. "Four plus three equals seven so here comes a seven star monster!"

"Oh no!" Yugi said.

"Meet my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey shouted, as the dragon stood proudly behind him.

A/N: So how did you like it? Please Review. I don't blame you if you don't like the first few chapters but starting from chapter 5, this story gets better. Please Review. I will NOT continue until I have 23 reviews.


	10. Duel of Friendship Part 2

A/N: Thank you VERY much for all of the reviews. Please continue to review. Don't worry, I won't give Kaiba the same strategy again. Kaibaluvr101 you're right. I guess I got a little carried away with Chumley talking about Grilled Cheese. I'll try to make him say less. Anyway here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Previously: "Let's duel!" Yugi and Joey both shouted as their duel disks lit up to 4000.

"I summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior!" Yugi shouted.

"I reveal Skull Dice!" Joey said.

"Dark Magician Girl destroy his Alligator's Sword with Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi commanded. Yugi 2000 / Joey 1800.

"Panther Warrior destroy his Dark Magician Girl!" Joey yelled.

"Wheeler won't last long." Kaiba said.

"Meet my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said as the dragon stood proudly behind him.

Now: "Well, what do you think?" Joey asked.

"Whoa, I didn't expect Joey would be able to summon that." Syrus said.

"Yeah, now we've seen the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes White in the semi finals." Jaden said. "I also really want to see the Dark Magician."

"Yeah, that would be cool if they all were played in the semi finals." Chumley agreed.

"It doesn't matter. That third-rate duelist Wheeler just made a lucky move. There is no way on this earth that he will win this duel." Kaiba said.

"That's what you think Rich Boy. After I win this, I'll crush you in the finals and stick it in your face!" Joey said.

"Joey don't get carried away." Yugi said. "Remember, you still have to beat me to get to Kaiba." Yugi said.

"True." Joey replied."

"Now I'll place one card facedown." Joey said. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack! Destroy his Skilled Dark Magician with Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Ahhhhh!" Yugi shouted. Joey 1400 / Yugi 1000

"I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I'll activate the magic card Card Destruction! This card forces both of us to discard every card in our hands, then we replenish our hands with the same number of cards!"

"Okay." Joey said, as he discarded his hand and redrew the same number of cards from his deck.

"Now I activate the magic card Monster Reborn!" This let's me bring back a monster from my graveyard. Yugi said.

"Meet my ultimate monster, the Dark Magician!" Yugi said proudly.

"Wow! It really happened." Jaden said.

"This is really getting exciting." Syrus said. "Who do you think will win?"

"I still think Yugi will win. His Dark Magician is more powerful than Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon." Zane said.

"True." Alexis said. "But Joey also has one card facedown."

"All right." Yugi said. "Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic Attack!"

"I don't think so." Joey said. "I reveal my facedown card Metal Morph!" This will raise my Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack points by 300! Plus, whenever he attacks a monster, half of that monster's attack points get added to his own."

"Wow! That's a really good card." Chumley said.

"You said it." Jaden agreed.

"Fine Joey, My Dark Magician will still destroy one of your three remaining Scapegoats. Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded. "I'll place one card facedown, then I'll summon Mystical Elf in defense mode. And with that I shall end my turn."

"My move." Joey said. "I'll summon Tiny Guardian in attack mode. Now Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack! Destroy his Dark Magician and end this duel!"

"Yugi lost." Syrus said.

"Don't be so sure." Zane said.

"My Red Eyes Black Dragon gains 1250 attack points for this attack thanks to my Metal Morph trap card." Joey said. "Now Red Eyes attack!"

"I don't think so." Yugi said. "Reveal my facedown card! Magician's Selection! This trap card will let my Dark Magician escape from your attack and will also send your weakest monster to the graveyard so say good bye to another scapegoat."

"Good move." Joey said. "I'll activate my Tiny Guardian's effect which let's me switch him into defense mode at the end of my turn. And now I shall... END MY TURN." Joey said.

"My move." Yugi said. "I activate the Magic Card, Card Of Sanctity! This requires both of us to draw from our decks until we are both holding six cards."

"Now they both get a fresh new hand." Alexis said.

"Yeah, but Joey still has the advantage." Jaden said.

"Chumley what the heck are you doing?" Syrus asked Chumley who was biting his hand.

"I'm sorry Syrus, I just miss eating Grilled Cheese." Chumley replied. (A/N: I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Now Back to the story.) Syrus completely fell over after hearing that.

"There's a great duel going on and all you can think about is Grilled Cheese?" Syrus asked.

"Let it go, Syrus." Zane said.

"Yeah." Jaden agreed.

"Now I can automatically summon the monster Watapon. Since I drew him out using Card Of Sanctity, I'm automatically allowed to summon him to the field." Yugi said. "Next I'll activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse my Buster Blader from my hand with my Dark Magician! To create Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman!"

"Oh man." Joey said.

"This duels really heating up, but it looks like Yugi'll win after all." Alexis said.

"My Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every Dragon on the field and in our graveyards and your Red Eyes Black Dragon gives him 500 more attack points, which gives him 3400!" Yugi said. "Now Dark Paladin destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"NO!" Joey shouted as his monster was destroyed.

Yugi 1000 / Joey 700

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"Looks like Yugi's going to win for sure now." Syrus said.

"Just as I thought, Wheeler could never win this duel. He is just a third-rate duelist after all." Kaiba said.

"My move." Joey said. "I activate the magic card Pot Of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck. All right, now I'll place one card facedown. Then I'll summon Baby Dragon in defense mode. That's all for now."

"My move." Yugi said. "I'll activate the Magic Card Alter Of Restoration! By discarding two cards from my deck, I can rescue a card from my graveyard and I choose my Buster Blader!"

"Oh no." Joey said with his head down.

"Now Dark Paladin! Destroy his Baby Dragon!" Yugi commanded.

"I don't think so!" Joey said, "I reveal my facedown card! The trap card Magic Arm Shield!"

"No!" Yugi shouted.

"Yes." Joey replied. "This trap lets me re-direct the attack to a monster on your side of the field. So say good bye to your Buster Blader!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yugi shouted. Joey 700 / Yugi 200

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Time Wizard! Now go Time Roulette!"

"This move determines the fate of the duel." Zane said.

"Hmmm." Jaden said.

The roulette continued to spin until it finally stopped. It ended up successful.

"Yeah!" Joey shouted. "Baby Dragon evolves into Thousand Dragon!"

"Whoa!" Everyone else shouted.

"Now your Dark Paladin loses half of its attack points!" Joey said.

"No!" Yugi shouted.

"Now your Dark Paladin's attack points are 1700 and my Thousand Dragon's attack points are 2400. Also you have no magic and trap cards on the field. Now Thousand Dragon Attack! Destroy his Dark Paladin with Noxious Nostril Gust!" Joey commaned.

The attack blasted the Dark Paladin which destroyed it. Instantly huge smoke covered Yugi's play area.

"Looks like Game Over!" Joey shouted.

"No Way! Wheeler won!" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Oh, really?" Yugi said as he appeared from the smoke and his life points were still at 200.

"How did you survive?" Joey asked.

"I discarded Kuriboh from my hand, this let me reduce the battle damage to zero." Yugi replied.

"Whoa, how long is this duel gonna be?" Jaden said.

"Good move, Yugi" Joey said.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi replied.

"All right, it's my move." Yugi said. "Everything Rides on this card. Heart Of The Cards guide me!"

"What card did he draw?" Chumley asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Jaden said.

"Perfect!" Yugi said. "I will remove one Dark Monster and One Light monster from my Graveyard. This allows me to summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy Of The Beginning!"

"Whoa, we're actually going to see this card, being used my Yugi instead of Dmitri." Syrus said.

"Yeah!" Jaden agreed.

"Black Luster Soldier destroy Thousand Dragon with Luster Blade Attack!" Yugi commanded.

"No!" Joey shouted. Yugi 200 / Joey 100

"When my Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning destroys a monster in battle, it is allowed to attack again!" Yugi said.

"No Way!" Joey shouted.

"End this now!" Yugi shouted.

The Black Luster Soldier approached Joey and attacked. Joey screamed after being knocked back by the force of the attack.

"And with that, our duel comes to an end." Yugi said.

Yugi 200 / Joey 0

"And the Winner is Yugi Muto! Who now advances to the championship round and will face Mr. Kaiba for the Tournament Crown!" Roland announced.

"I lost." Joey said.

"Joey, that was probably the best duel I have ever fought." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Pal." Joey said. "Best of luck in the finals. Crush Kaiba again and get him off my back."

"I'll see what I can do, Joey." Yugi replied. Then they both laughed.

"Just as I thought, Wheeler lost." Kaiba said. "All right Yugi, the time for our match has come. And only one of us will walk away with Victory! And that person will be me!"

"The final duel will begin at 7:00 PM today." Roland said. "It is currently 4:30 PM. So finalists prepare your decks and at seven, come out dueling!"

"Well, this is it." Yugi said. "I will defeat Kaiba!"

"There is no way that you will defeat me without your Egyptian God Cards." Kaiba said.

"We'll see." Yugi replied.

A/N: So how did you like it? Personally, I thought it was the best chapter so far. You might have other opinions. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it. This was the longest chapter so far. I may not update for a while because Report Cards are coming in. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Trapped

A/N: Well let me just say this. Something totally different is going to happen now. Not something you will expect. Trust me, you are in for a suprise. Please tell me who you want to win the tournament. Please Read and Review. I'm not sure whether to move this to Yu-G-Oh! GX or keep it at Yu-Gi-Oh! Let me know what it should be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Previously: "I summon my Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.

"I'll place one card facedown." Joey said.

"Meet Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman!" Yugi shouted.

"Go Time Roulette!" Joey yelled.

"Black Luster Soldier, End This Now!" Yugi commanded.

Yugi 200 / Joey 0

"And the winner is Yugi Muto." Roland said. "The semi finals begin at 7:30 PM."

Now: Kaiba began to walk away from the top.

"Wait." Jaden suddenly said as the platform came down.

"What is it?" Roland asked.

"There's still one more duel left." Jaden said.

"We known that. We already said the final duel will commence at 7:30 today." Roland replied.

"No. I meant BEFORE that duel." Jaden replied.

"What do you mean, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"I mean." Jaden answered. "That we still need to determine who gets third place in this tournament. I still need to duel Joey."

"Yeah, you're right." Joey agreed.

"Is it all right Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, whatever. And I think I'll watch this duel, and see how badly Wheeler gets creamed by Jaden." Kaiba said.

"All right then." Roland announced. "The duel for third place will now begin!" Jaden and Joey stood at the ends of the platform as it was raised. Then suddenly the platform lowered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Some muffled laughter was heard. It seemed to be coming up from the sky. Suddenly the sky turned dark. Four blasts of lightning suddenly shot down and blasted Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheffard, Chumley, and Roland, which knocked them unconscious. Everyone quickly ran to their sides.

Then suddenly Eight Beams of Red Light suddenly came from the sky. It landed on all of the eight finalists. They tried to fight but it was no use. They ended being zapped and they felt themselves being transported.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in a totally different place then where he had been before. All of the other finalists were there as well. They all awoke.

"Who the heck did this?" Joey bellowed.

"I don't know." Kaiba said. "But whoever did, is going to experience first-hand pain!"

Then suddenly four figures emerged from the shadows.

"Jaden I'm scared." Syrus said.

"Tough it Syrus." Zane replied.

The four figures revealed themselves. Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Mai could not believe who they were.

The four figures were none other than Gozaburo, Dartz, Yami Marik, and Thief Bakura.

"No Way!" Yugi shouted.

"This can't be!" Kaiba yelled.

"Believe it or not, it's happened." Dartz said.

"Yes, you are no longer in the real world. You have been transported into the virtual world." Gozaburo said.

"But how?" Yugi asked.

"That is not the point." Gozaburo said.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Yami Marik said.

"Now you will be seperated from each other!" Thief Bakura said.

"But don't worry. If you can defeat all of us, you will be returned to the real world. Of course this time we are much stronger, so there is no way you'll win." Dartz said.

"Once, we defeat all of you. We get our original bodies back and all of you will die." Gozaburo said.

Alexis gasped. Mai was shocked. But Joey and Kaiba were far angrier than the others.

"You'll pay for this!" Joey shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed. Then suddenly they all blacked out. When they woke up again. They were all alone.

(A/N: The rest of this chapter will take place in Syrus's point of view.)

"Where am I?" Syrus asked as he saw himself in a forest.

"You're at your GRAVE!" Came a voice.

"W... W... Who is that?" Syrus asked worriedly. Then the figure appeared in front of him.

"Gozaburo!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yes." Gozaburo replied. "Now it's time to DUEL!"

Syrus knew he had no choice. "All right." Syrus said.

They both activated their duel disks and their life points lit up to 4000.

"I'll start." Syrus said. "I'll place one card facedown and then I'll summon Prevent Rat in defense mode.

"How pathetic." Gozaburo replied. "I activate the Magic Card Painful Choice! This lets me select five cards from my deck. Then you pick one of them at it gets added to my hand. The rest of the cards go to the graveyard."

Gozaburo picked five cards and showed them to Syrus.

Syrus couldn't believe the five cards that he saw. For they were none other than the five pieces of Exodia!

"I... I... I'll pick the Left Leg to go to your hand." Syrus said as he was shaking.

"The left leg it is." Gozaburo said as he put the other cards in his graveyard.

"It's my move." Gozaburo said. "I'll summon the Left Leg Of The Forbidden One in defense mode, and then I'll end my turn."

"Why would he place his last piece of Exodia on the field?" Syrus asked himself. "I'll activate the magic card Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three new cards from my deck and then I discard two cards from my hand."

"Big deal." Gozaburo sneered.

"I activate the Magic Card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse my Steamroid with my Jairoid to form Steamed Jairoid! Next I'll sacrifice my Prevent Rat so I can summon Machine King!" Syrus said. "He gains 100 attack points for every Machine on the field which gives him 2400 attack points. Now Steamed Jairoid destroy his Left Leg! Now Machine King Attack him directly!"

"Ouch!" Gozaburo shouted. "You'll pay for that."

Syrus 4000 / Gozaburo 1600

"I'll end my turn." Syrus said.

"It's my move now." Gozaburo said. "I activate the Magic Card Contract With Exodia. Since I have all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard I can summon Exodia Necross to the field!"

"Exodia Necross?" Syrus asked.

"Yes." Gozaburo said. "He is Exodia's Ultimate form. He can't be targeted by Monster effects, Magic Cards, or Trap Cards, and he can't be destroyed in battle. Plus he gains 500 attack points every time my turn begins. The only way he can be destroyed is if an Exodia piece is removed from the graveyard."

"Then, it's indestructable." Syrus said.

"Very Perceptive." Gozaburo said. "I'll end my turn."

"My move." Syrus said. "Your monster still has less attack points than both of my monster's now Steamed Jairoid attack his Exodia Necross." Syrus 4000 / Gozaburo 1200

"I've noticed you still take damage." Syrus said. "Now Machine King. Attack his Exodia Necross!"

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh!" Gozaburo yelled.

Syrus 4000 / Gozaburo 600

"I'll end my turn." Syrus said.

"My move." Gozaburo said. "Now my Exodia Necross gains 500 attack points, giving it 2300. Now Exodia Necross destroy his Steamed Jairoid!"

"No!" Syrus shouted. Syrus 3900 / Gozaburo 600

"It's my move now." Syrus said. "I summon Jetroid in defense mode which will raise my Machine King's attack points by 100. Now Machine King attack his Exodia Necross!" Syrus 3900 / Gozaburo 500

"No matter. You'll never win." Gozaburo said. "It's my turn. Now my Exodia Necross gains 500 attack points. Next I'll activate another Contract With Exodia! This allows me to summon another Exodia Necross to the field! "Now my weaker Exodia Necross. Destroy his Jairoid. Now that your Jairoid is no longer on the field, your Machine King loses 100 attack points. Now my stronger Exodia Necross destroy his Machine King!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Syrus shouted.

Syrus 3400 / Gozaburo 500

"It's my move." Syrus said. "I can't go much longer. But I can't give up. Now I'll play the Magic Card Pot Of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now I'll place four cards facedown. Next I'll summon my Flash Assailant. Since I have no cards in my hand. He doesn't lose any attack points. Now my Assailant attack his weaker Exodia Necross!"

"No!" Gozaburo shouted. Syrus 3400 / Gozaburo 300.

"I'll end my turn." Syrus said. "Okay." He said in his mind. "I have four facedowns and one of them is Magic Cylinder. When he attacks me, I'll redirect the blast to his life points. Looks like I defeated him."

"It's my move." Gozaburo said. "And it's over. First my Exodia Necross's both gain 500 attack points giving them an enormous power of 3300 and 2300. Next I'll play the magic card Heavy Storm! This destroys every magic and trap card on the field!"

"NO!" Syrus shouted in panic.

"You know what this means." Gozaburo said. "You're done."

Syrus knew it was the truth. It was over. He had failed.

"Forgive me everyone." He said. "I tried my best."

"Your best wasn't good enough." Gozaburo said. "You played very well for a Slifer. (A/N: They have knowledge of the academy) But it's over. Now my Exodia Necross with 2300 attack points, destroy his Flash Assailant!"

Syrus watched in shock as his last monster was destroyed. Syrus 3100 / Gozaburo 300

"Now my Exodia Necross wipe out the rest of his life points!" The blast flew at Syrus. When it made contact Syrus was sent flying.

"HAHAHAHA I win!" Gozaburo yelled.

Gozaburo 300 / Syrus 0

"You won't get away with this." Syrus said weakly.

"Enough talk, you no longer exist." Gozaburo said as he pulled out a box.

"You are now permanently trapped in here for eternity." Gozaburo said as the bos opened and a powerful blast of white light approached and hit Syrus. Syrus's spirit was absorbed and sealed away in the box. Syrus's lifeless body lay on the ground.

"One down, and seven more to go." Gozaburo said.

A/N: Well, that was a dark chapter. I've never written anything like that before. I would've started this idea before the tournament began or right after the Quarter Finals but this idea didn't come to me until halfway through Yugi and Joey's semi final duel. Please Read and Review. For those of you who wanted to see the tournament, well, I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon, but I recieved my Report Card today, and my mom was mad. I got a couple A's but I got B's in everything else. My mom isn't happy with that. People who are in eighth grade, take my advice. Unless you are really good in school and unless you are recommended for them, don't take honor classes. I take two out of three, and I can't do really well in them. They are HARD. Anyway, I may continue soon, but I will definately continue when I get 30 reviews.


	12. Avenging A Friend

A/N: So what did you think? Please Review. They are NOT in the same virtual world that they were in the Noah saga. It is a totally different place. They all wanted revenge and they were somehow able to return. However, this virtual world is connected to the shadom realm. It may appear that the shadom realm was destroyed but it wasn't. The last bit of the Shadow Realm is this virtual world. Also, the television at the Duel Academy has been broken after they were absorbed into the virtual world. I still don't know whether to move this to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or not. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Previously: "I summon Machine King!" Syrus shouted.

"I summon Exodia Necross." Gozaburo yelled. "Your best wasn't good enough!"

"Forgive me everyone." Syrus said.

"Exodia Necross end this!" Gozaburo said.

Gozaburo 300 / Syrus 0

Gozaburo took a box and Syru's spirit was absorbed into it. "One down and seven more to go." Gozaburo said.

Now: Jaden walked through the virtual city which was near the forest where Syrus had dueled.

"Where is everyone?" He asked. "I just hope they're all right. We need to defeat these people."

Meanwhile while Jaden was walking through the city, the others recieved word that Syrus had been defeated and his soul was captured.

Jaden continued on his way. However, just as he was about to exit the city, he saw something that grabbed his attention. Syrus's body was laying on the ground.

"Syrus!" Jaden yelled as he ran towards him. "Syrus are you okay?" Jaden asked worriedly. When Jaden got no response, he checked Syrus's pulse. After checking he could tell Syrus wasn't breathing. Then he realized what must of happened. Syrus must have lost to one of those creeps.

"Show Yourself!" Jaden cried.

"Very well." came a voice. Then Gozaburo Kaiba stepped out from the shadows.

"It's you! Gozaburo Kaiba!" Jaden shouted.

"Yes, and I am the one who defeated your friend. I trapped his soul. The only way to get him back is to defeat us. But if you lose this duel, your soul will be trapped as well. So let's duel." Gozaburo said.

"All right." Jaden said. "Let's throw down. Get Your Game On!" They both activated their duel disks and their life points were set to 4000.

"I'll go first." Gozaburo said. "I'll summon the Left Arm of the Forbidden One in defense mode."

"What?" Jaden asked in disbelief. "Why would you place an Exodia piece on the field?" Gozaburo didn't respond.

"Well, it's my move." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode. Now Elemental Hero Avion destroy his Left Arm! Next I'll throw down a facedown and I'll call it a turn."

"My move." Gozaburo said. "I activate the Magic Card, Foolish Burial. This lets me place one monster from my deck into my graveyard, and I choose the head of Exodia!"

"What?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not done." Gozaburo said. "I'll summon Sangan in defense mode, and then I'll end my turn."

"My move." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. Now Elemental Hero Avion destroy his Sangan!"

"Thank You." Gozaburo said. "When Sangan is destroyed I am allowed to move one monster from my deck to my hand as long as the monster I've chosen has 1500 or less attack points. I choose Exodia's Left Leg."

"Elemental Hero Sparkman attack him directly with Spark Storm!" Jaden commaned.

Jaden 4000 / Gozaburo 2400

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my move now." Gozaburo said. "I summon Witch Of The Black Forest in defense mode. Then I activate Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three new cards, then I discard any two cards in my hand. I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move now." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode. Now go Elemental Hero Wildheart! Destroy his Witch Of The Black Forest."

"I activate my facedown card." Gozaburo said. "The trap card Nightmare Wheel. I'll attach it to your Elemental Hero Sparkman. Now he can't attack or change his battle position. Also, you lose 500 life points every time my turn begins. Also, since you destroyed my Witch Of The Black Forest, I can move one monster from my deck to my hand as long as the monster I've chosen has 1500 or less defense points. And I choose Exodia's Right Arm!"

"Well, fine." Jaden said. "You have no monsters left to protect your life points, so Elemental Hero Avion attack him directly!" Jaden 4000 / Gozaburo 1400

"It's my move now." Gozaburo said. "You lose 500 life points, thanks to my Nightmare Wheel trap card."

"Fine." Jaden said. Jaden 3500 / Gozaburo 1400

"I activate the magic card The Dark Door." Gozaburo said. "Now each player can attack with only one monster per turn. Next I'll summon Exodia's Right Arm in defense mode and then I'll end my turn."

"My move." Jaden said. "Sweet! I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization! This lets me fuse my two Elemental Hero's on the field with the one in my hand. So now, Avion and Sparkman, merge together with Elemental Hero Bubbleman to form the one and only, Elemental Hero Tempest! Now since, my Elemental Hero Sparkman is no longer on the field, your Nightmare Wheel trap card is destroyed. Now Elemental Hero Tempest! Destroy his Right Arm!"

"Thank you." Gozaburo said. "By destroying Exodia's right arm, you allowed me to play this. The Magic Card, Contract With Exodia!"

"What's that do?" Jaden asked.

"Since, I have all five pieces of Exodia The Forbidden One in my graveyard, I can summon Exodia Necross to the field!" Gozaburo said.

"But I never sent the Right Leg or the Left Leg to the graveyard." Jaden said,

"Remember when I played Graceful Charity?" Gozaburo asked.

"Oh, yeah. My bad." Jaden said.

"As long as the five pieces of Exodia remain in my card graveyard, Exodia Necross can't be destroyed. Plus every time my turn begins, he gains 500 attack points!" Gozaburo said.

"No!" Jaden yelled.

"Now Exodia Necross attack! Destroy his Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Gozaburo ordered.

"This stinks." Jaden said. Jaden 3200 / Gozaburo 1400

"It'll get worse." Gozaburo said. "I activate the Magic Card Heavy Storm, which will destroy my Dark Door Magic Card, but it will also wipe out your facedown card. I'll end my turn, with that."

"All right, my turn. I summon Wrought Weiler in defense mode. Now Elemental Hero Tempest! Attack his Exodia Necross!" Jaden commanded.

"Hmmph." Gozaburo said. Jaden 3200 / Gozaburo 400

"It's my move, now." Gozaburo said. "Now my Exodia Necross gains 500 attack points, giving him 2300! Next I'll activate the Magic Card Pot Of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now I activate the magic card Tribute to the doomed! By discarding one card from my hand, I am allowed to destroy any monster on your side of the field! I choose your Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"Not so fast." Jaden said. "I can sacrfice a card on my side of the field to prevent my Elemental Hero Tempest from being destroyed. I'll sacrifice Wroughtweiler. Now, since Wrought Weiler's in the graveyard, I can bring back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization into my hand. I choose my Elemental Hero Wildheart."

"Well fine." Gozaburo said. "I'll activate another Contract With Exodia! This lets me summon another Exodia Necross! Next I'll activat the Magic Card Axe Of Dispair. Because of Exodia Necross's effect, it will only last one turn, but it's all I need to boost my Monster's attack points high enough to take down your Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"No!" Jaden shouted.

"Yes." Gozaburo replied. "Now my Exodia Necross's attack points are now 3300. Now my Exodia Necross. Destroy his Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"No!" Jaden shouted. Jaden 2700 / Gozaburo 400

"Now my second Exodia Necross. Attack him directly!" Gozaburo ordered.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Jaden yelled, and was sent flying after being hit with the attack."

Jaden 900 / Gozaburo 400

"I'll place one card facedown and then I'll end my turn. Give up yet?" Gozaburo asked.

"NO!" Jaden answered. "It's my move, and I play Pot Of Greed! This lets me draw two cards. And they're two sweet ones. I'm playing Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart with Elemental Hero Bladedge to from Elemental Hero Wildedge. Now my Elemental Hero Wildedge can attack every monster on your side of the field! Now destroy his weaker Exodia Necross!"

"I don't think so." Gozaburo said. "I reveal my trap card Monster Relief. This allows me to return one of my monsters to my hand. Once that happens, I can replace that monster with any 4 star monster, I'm holding in my hand. So my Weaker Exodia Necross, return to me! Now I'll summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode!"

"Big mistake." Jaden said.

"What the heck do you mean?" Gozaburo asked.

"You seem to have overlooked my Elemental Hero Wildedge's special ability." Jaden said. "Whenever he atttacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points, and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage."

"Oh, no! This can't be!" Gozaburo yelled.

"It is." Jaden said. "My Elemental Hero Wildedge had 2600 attack points. Your Gear Golem the Moving Fortress had 2200. Meaning you lose 400 life points, and that's exactly what you have left!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Gozaburo screamed in panic.

Jaden 900 / Gozaburo 0

"That's game." Jaden said. "Now give Syrus back."

"Sorry, you have to beat all of us, not just me." Gozaburo said. "Now that I'm defeated, I must go directly to the shadow realm. This time there is no escape. I'm glad my final opponent was you, Jaden. Good-bye."

Jaden watched as a black cloud of darkness appeared and Gozaburo's spirit was absorbed. Also, Syrus's spirit which Gozaburo had trapped was also absorbed into the darkness. Then Gozaburo and Syrus's bodies were absorbed. Then the black hole dissapeared.

"I'll get you, you snakes." Jaden said. "Count on it. I'll get Syrus back!"

A/N: Well, there you go. Another chapter. I've found a little time to write considering, I'm not allowed to do anything else besides study, and it's way too cold outside. PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. The Return Of The Orichalcos

A/N: Well, here comes another chapter. Take advantage of my updating now because starting on Monday, it's highly unlikely updates will happen for a while. Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Please! I beg of you, don't sue me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Previously: "I summon Exodia Necross!" Gozaburo yelled.

"I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart with Elemental Hero Bladedge to form Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden said.

"I activate Monster Relief!" Gozaburo said.

"Wildedge attack!" Jaden commanded.

"NOOOO!" Gozaburo shouted. Jaden 900 / Gozaburo 0

The Black hole absorbed Gozaburo and Syrus's bodies.

Now: Word had reached the others that Gozaburo had been defeated.

"This is ridiculous!" Thief Bakura said. "How could he lose to some kid?"

"Well, that kid is pretty good." Dartz said.

"True." Yami Marik agreed. "We probably should leave him alone for a while."

"Whatever." Thief Bakura said.

"I'll go down and take down somebody else." Dartz said.

Meanwhile at the lake, Mai was walking alone. "Why does this happen? We were so close to finally having a tournament where we could just duel, but now we have to face four strong enemies, and if we lose, we die." Just then, Mai saw someone walk past the bush. Mai stood back for a second, praying it wasn't one of the enemies. Her heart was beating fast and loud, as her mind raced around with many thoughts. Fortunately, it turned out to be a rabbit. Then she heard a voice. Then someone came out from behind the trees. It was... Alexis.

"Alexis!" Mai shouted.

"Mai!" Alexis shouted back. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Same here." Mai replied. "So run into any of those four creeps?"

"No, but I sure hope that everyone else is okay." Alexis said.

"Yeah." Mai agreed.

"You ladies waiting for someone?" came a voice

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know." Mai said.

"Strange. You Mai, of all people should recognize me. HAHAHAHAHA!" came the voice again.

"It can't be!" Mai shouted.

"It can't be what?" Alexis asked.

"It can." came the voice.

"Show Yourself!" Alexis demanded.

"Very well." The voice replied. Then a person stepped out from behind the trees. It turned out to be none other than Dartz!

"It's you... Dartz!" Mai said.

"Heh heh heh. Pleased you remember me Miss Valentine." Dartz said.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Mai replied.

"I suggest we solve this little quarrel once and for all with a duel." Dartz said.

"You're on!" Mai shouted.

"Mai, you're not dueling alone." Alexis said. "I'm dueling too."

"Alexis, this creep is dangerous." Mai said. "It's safer if you don't duel."

"I don't care." Alexis said. "I'm going to duel with you. Also chances are on this creep you'll need my help and I don't want to lose you."

"All right." Mai said.

"To be fair, I'll start with 8000 life points, while you two start with 4000." Dartz said.

"Fine." Alexis said.

"Let's Duel!" They all shouted as they activated their duel disks.

"I'll go first." Alexis said. "I summon Kanan the Swordsministress in attack mode. Then I'll place one card facedown."

"My move." Mai said. "I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Dartz said. "Heh heh heh. Prepare to experience a power like no other Alexis. And Mai, you should remember this well."

"No! Not that!" Mai said frantically.

"Yes." Dartz replied. "I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!" The seal appeared in the sky and began to fall. It landed where the duel took place and then the Orichalcos symbol came onto the field and on Dartz's forehead. Dartz's eyes however didn't change color.

"What is this?" Alexis asked.

"Your worst Nightmare." Dartz replied. "I summon Orichalcos Gigas in attack mode." Then the Orichalcos Gigas's eyes turned red and the orichalcos symbol appeared on its forehead.

"As long as the Seal Of Orichalcos is on the field, every one of my monsters gains 500 attack points. Also, I am allowed to have up to ten monsters on the field at one time." Dartz said. "This card cannot be destroyed in any way. And, whoever loses the duel loses their soul."

"WHAT!" Alexis asked.

"It's true." Mai replied.

"Yes, now I'll pay 500 life points so I can summon my Orichalcos Kutora in defense mode. Now Orichalcos Gigas, attack her Cyber Harpie!" Dartz said.

Dartz 7500 / Mai 4000 / Alexis 4000

"What?" Mai asked. "You're attacking me with a monster that's weaker than my monster?" The Orichalcos Gigas attacked and it was destroyed. Then it reappeared onto the field with 1400 attack points.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted. "How did your monster gain 500 attack points?"

"Because whenever Gigas is destroyed it comes back with 500 extra attack points. Unfortunately I can't draw a card this turn." Dartz said.

"But how come you didn't lose any life points?" Mai asked dumbfounded.

"Because thanks to my Orichalcos Kutora's special ability, it absorbed all the damage that I would have suffered." Dartz said. "And since my Orichalcos Kutora is in the back row, you can't attack him until you destroy my Orichalcos Gigas!"

"What?" Alexis said. "That means we can't win!"

"Exactly." Dartz said. "Now make your move."

"Fine." Alexis said. "I activate the spell card Polymerization! This lets me fuse my Eitoile Cyber with my Blade Skater so I can summon Cyber Blader! Next I'll activate the spell card Fusion Weapon which will increase my Cyber Blader's attack points by 1500 which gives her 3600 attack points!"

"It's my move." Mai said. "I'll play the magic card Elegant Egotist! This turns one Cyber Harpie to three. Next I'll activate the magic card Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have three Cyber Harpies on the field, I can destroy up to three of your monster's then the total number of their attack points get subtracted from your lifepoints!"

The blast flew at Dartz, but Dartz only smiled. Orichalcos Gigas was destroyed then reappeared with 1900 attack points and then was destroyed and reappeared two more times, and after the third time it had 2900 attack points and Kutora absorbed all of the damage.

"What! No Way!" Mai shouted.

"Yes." Dartz replied. "You'll never defeat me. The Orichalcos will capture you both. Now I'll activate the magic of Orichalcos Dueteros! This is the second layer of the Seal Of Orichalcos. Now every time my turn begins I gain 500 life points for every monster on my side of the field."

"No!" Mai shouted.

"Now Orichalcos Gigas! Destroy her Cyber Harpie!" Dartz commanded.

"I don't think so." Alexis said. She then looked at Mai. Mai nodded. "I activate my trap card Doble Passe! This changes your attack to a direct attack! Then I can directly attack you!" Orichalcos Gigas then attacked Mai directly which cost her 2900 life points.

Dartz 7500 / Alexis 4000 / Mai 1100

"Now Cyber Blader attack him directly!" Alexis shouted.

"I don't think so!" Dartz said. "I'll activate the special ability of my Second Seal Of Orichalcos. By sacrificing my Orichalcos Gigas, I can redirect the attack to your monster which destroys it!"

"NO!" Alexis shouted as her monster was destroyed.

"Well, at least we got rid of his Gigas." Mai said.

"I'll end my turn." Dartz said.

"It's my move." Alexis said. "I summon Blocker in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

"My move." Mai said. "I'll sacrifice two Cyber Harpies so I can summon Harpie's Pet Dragon! And for every Cyber Harpie that I have on the field, it gets 300 attack points. Now go Cyber Harpie! Destroy his Orichalcos Kutora!"

"Thank you." Dartz said. "When Kutora is destroyed it evolves. Now I can summon Orichalcos Shuneros!"

"What is that?" Mai asked. Orichalcos Shuneros had 7100 attack points. 6600 points had been absorbed by Kutora and 500 points were added to it from the Orichalcos. Then Orichalcos Shuneros seperated its arms from its body.

"When Shuneros is summoned, it automatically summons Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros." Dartz said. "Orichalcos Dexia's attack points are always 300 points greater than the monster that it attacks and Orichalcos Aristeros attack points are also 300 points higher than any monster that attacks it. However, it gets its attack points from Shuneros and the same thing goes with Dexia"

"I'll end my turn." Mai said.

"It's my move." Dartz said. "Now I'll gain 1500 life points thanks to the second layer of the seal."

Dartz 9000 / Alexis 4000 / Mai 1100

"Now I'll activate the third seal of Orichalcos!" Dartz said. "Go, Orichalcos Tritos!"

"What does that do?" Alexis asked.

"Now you can no longer target me or any of my monster's with Magic, trap or monster effects. As long as this layer is on the field." Dartz said. "Now Orichalcos Shuneros! Destroy Mai's Cyber Harpie and wipe her out! Photon Ring Blast!" Mai's Cyber Harpie was destroyed and her life points dropped to 0. Orichalcos Shuneros's attack points dropped to 5300 since after it destroys a monster in battle, the monster's attack points got subtracted from Orichalcos Shuneros's attack points.

Dartz 9000 / Alexis 4000 / Mai 0

Mai then fell to the ground.

"Mai!" Alexis shouted.

"Alexis, you have to beat him." Mai said weakly. Then she collapsed. Then the Orichalcos shrunk around Mai and her soul was captured.

"No! Mai! Come back!" Alexis pleaded.

"Too late." Dartz said. "You're all alone. But I think I'll spare you and end my turn."

"You Jerk!" Alexis shouted. "I'll make you pay for this! I'll activate the spell card Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three new cards, and then I discard two. Now I'll activate Monster Reborn! This let's me bring back my Cyber Blader! Now attack his Orichalcos Aristeros!" Orichalcos Aristeros's attack points increased to 2400 and Orichalcos Shuneros's attack points dropped to 2900.

Dartz 9000 / Alexis 3700 / Mai 0

"My turn." Dartz said. "I'll first gain 1500 life points thanks to the second layer of the sacred seal."

Dartz 10500 / Alexis 3700 / Mai 0

"Now, Orichalcos Shuneros! Destroy her Cyber Blader!" Dartz ordered. Orichalcos Shuneros's attack points dropped to 500.

Dartz 10500 / Alexis 3200

"My move." Alexis said. "I'll activate the spell card Premature Burial to once again revive Cyber Blader! Now Cyber Blader! Destroy his Orichalcos Shuneros!"

Shuneros was destroyed and Dartz lost 2100 life points.

Dartz 8400 / Alexis 2400 / Mai 0

(A/N: Dartz lost 1600 life points due to the difference of attack points, and when Orichalcos Shuneros is destroyed. It's remaining attack points get subtracted from its owners life points).

"Thank you." Dartz said. "When Shuneros is destroyed I must send every card in my hand to my graveyard and I must give up all of my remaining life points."

Alexis 2400 / Dartz 0 / Mai 0

"That means I win." Alexis said.

"No, it doesn't." Dartz said. "I'm also allowed to summon my Divine Serpent! And as long as he is on the field I remain in the game. However, if you destroy him, you win."

"But his attack points are infinite!" Alexis said.

"Exactly!" Dartz said. "Which means you can't win."

"NO!" Alexis shouted.

"Too late!" Dartz said. "Divine Serpent destroy her Cyber Blader and end this duel! Sure I have to discard ten cards from my deck to my graveyard BUT I still win."

The attack destroyed Cyber Blader.

Dartz 0 / Alexis 0 / Mai 0

"I Win!" Dartz said.

"I'm sorry Mai. Everyone! Please forgive me! I tried my best!" Alexis cried.

"Your best failed." Dartz said. Then the Orichalcos shrunk and captured Alexis's soul. Then the black hole reappeared and captured Alexis's and Mai's bodies.

However, the Orichalcos actually sent them to the shadow realm this time.

"Excellent." Dartz said as the Orichalcos dissapeared from the field and its symbol dissapeared from his forehead. "Three down and five to go!"

A/N: Well, there you go. This is probably the last chapter I'm going to be able to write for a while. I hoped you like it. Rating may possibly change. I hoped you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Three Souls Absorbed

A/N: Well, it looks like another chapter is going to be published. I started writing this at 4:00 in the morning. My brother is having a sleepover and I'm not tired. Even though I've got a full day of studying ahead of me. I've got three tests on Tuesday. Wish me luck. I mentioned this last chapter, but just in case it confused anyone, unlike in the Waking The Dragons Saga, the Orichalcos sends the souls to the Shadom Realm.

Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

Previously: "I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!" Dartz shouted.

"Go Harpie Lady Pheonix Formation!" Mai yelled.

"I summon Orichalcos Shuneros!" Dartz said. "Photon Ring Blast!"

Mai fell to the ground and the Orichalcos captured her soul.

"Divine Serpent end this!" Dartz ordered.

"Forgive me everyone." Alexis said.

"Excellent." Dartz said. "Three down and five to go."

Now: Word had reached the others that Dartz had defeated Mai and Alexis.

"Excellent." Yami Marik said. "We only have five more left."

"Yes." Thief Bakura agreed. "As soon as we defeat them, they will be trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity and we will return to the Real World and rule."

Dartz walked across, searching for his next victim.

Meanwhile, Zane was walking around. He had no knowledge of the others. He could just hope for the best. Then he saw a shadow in the shape of a human. Zane made a decision to pounce as soon as he saw the person. The person walked by. Zane charged and slammed on top of him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Joey asked furiously.

"Oh! Joey! I'm sorry." Zane said. "I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah." Joey replied as he got up."

"So have run into those creeps?" Zane asked.

"No, not yet." Joey said.

"Well, we've got to find and destroy them." Zane said. "Then we've got to find the others and get out of this virtual dump. Then we need to finish the tournament so we can move on with our lives."

"I'll bet if YOU were still in the tournament you wouldn't be in such a hurry to end it." Joey remarked.

"Shut up." Zane said. Then suddenly he had a look of panic on his face.

"What's the problem?" Joey asked.

"I think someone's coming." Zane said. Zane turned out to be right. Then Dartz stepped into the open.

"Come out you weaklings." Dartz said. "I know you're there. Now come out and duel me."

"It's Dartz." Joey said.

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes." Zane said. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Very funny." Joey said. "You remind me of Tristan."

"WHAT?" Zane said. "You said I remind you of TRISTAN!"

"Sorry." Joey said. "We don't have a choice. We have to duel him."

So Zane and Joey stepped out of the bushes and faced Dartz.

"All right." Dartz said. "Which one of you wants to duel first?"

"We'll duel together." Joey said. Zane looked at him with a question.

"We have to. This nutcase can cause serious damage and we'll lose for sure if we duel alone." Joey said. "We have to duel together."

"All right." Zane agreed.

"If you want to know. I've already defeated your friends Mai and Alexis." Dartz said. "I've also captured their souls."

"We'll make you pay." Joey said. "Now let's duel!"

"Since my last duel was SO easy, I'll give myself a disadvantage." Dartz said. "I'll also play with 4000 life points like you two."

"Fine." Zane said.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted as they activated their duel disks.

"I'll go first." Zane said. "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode. That's all for now."

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode."

"It's my turn." Dartz said. "And you Joseph, should be quite familiar with this move."

"No!" Joey yelled. "Not that!"

"Yes." Dartz said. "I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

The Seal raised in the sky and descended as it surrounded the playing field. Then the Orichalcos figure was designed onto the field. Then Dartz's forehead gleamed with the Orichalcos symbol.

"If you two defeat me." Dartz said. "You won't EVER face the Seal Of Orichalcos again. I am the only one among the four who uses it."

"That's a relief." Joey said.

"What does it do?" Zane asked.

"The Seal Of Orichalcos permits me to have up to ten monsters on the field at once." Dartz said. "Also, every monster on my side of the field gain 500 attack points. This card cannot be destroyed until the duel is over. Whoever loses the duel will lose their soul."

"No way!" Zane said.

"It's true." Joey said. "And I should know. I experienced it first-hand!"

"Yes." Dartz said. "Now let me continue my move. I summon Orichalcos Gigas in attack mode. That will be all for now."

"My turn." Zane said. "I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule. This allows me to select any card in my deck and remove it out of play for two turns. After two turns have passed, I get to add the card that I removed to my hand. Now I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Cyber Dragon in my hand with the one on my field so I can form Cyber Twin Dragon! Now destroy his Gigas!"

Orichalcos Gigas reappeared with 1400 attack points.

Joey 4000 / Zane 4000 / Dartz 2100

"It's my move." Joey said. "I'll sacrifice my Axe Raider so I can summon my Flame Swordsman. Next I'll activate the Magic card Salamandra! This will boost my Flame Swordsman's attack points by 700 which gives it 2500 attack points! Now attack his Gigas!"

Joey 4000 / Zane 4000 / Dartz 1000

"It's my move." Dartz said. "As you've noticed, my Gigas returns every time it's destroyed and it gains 500 attack points each time it does this. However, I can't draw a card. But I'll now activate the magic card Pot Of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now I'll sacrifice 500 life points so I can summon my Orichalcos Kutora in the back row."

Joey 4000 / Zane 4000 / Dartz 500

"Now I'll enhance the Seal of Orichalcos with the magic of Orichalcos Dueteros!" Dartz yelled. "Now every turn I gain 500 life points for every monster on my side of the field!"

"It's my move." Zane said. "I will place one card facedown and I'll attack with my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Orichalcos Gigas was destroyed and reappeared with 1900 attack points, but this time Dartz didn't lose any life points.

"What?" Joey yelled. "How come you didn't lose any life points?"

"Because my Orichalcos Kutora absorbs all of the battle damage that I suffer." Dartz replied.

"Well fine." Zane said. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Joey said. "I'll summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode! Now activate Invincible mode!"

Orichalcos Gigas's attack points dropped to 1400.

"Now Flameswordsman! Attack his Orichalcos Gigas!" Joey yelled.

Kutora once again absorbed all of the damage and Orichalcos Gigas reappeared with 2400 attack points.

"It's my move now." Dartz said. "I now gain 1000 life points."

Joey 4000 / Zane 4000 / Dartz 2000

"Now, I'll place one card facedown and I'll sacrifice my Orichalcos Gigas so now I can send an attack which will attack your Cyber Twin Dragon with an equal amount of attack points, thanks to the second layer of the sacred seal!" Dartz said.

"I don't think so." Zane said. "I activate my De-Fusion! This seperates my monster back into the two original Cyber Dragons."

"Lucky move." Dartz said.

"It's my move." Zane said. "I now can take the card that I sealed away with Different Dimension Capsule. Now I'll activate Power Bond. This will fuse my two Cyber Dragons on the field with the one in my hand so I can summon Cyber End Dragon! Now my Cyber End Dragon's attack points are 8000! Now I'll play Masked Doll to prevent me from losing life points from Power Bond. Now Cyber End Dragon destroy his Kutora and end this duel!"

Kutora was about to be destroyed, but it still absorbed the damage from Cyber End Dragon's attack.

"Kutora has another ability." Dartz said. "Whenever it's destroyed, it evolves!"

Then a huge creature appeared and its arms seperated from its body.

"Meet Orichalcos Shuneros!" Dartz said. "It also summoned Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros!"

"That thing has got 10,500 attack points." Zane said.

"Fine." Joey said. "My move. I activate the Magic Card Shield and Sword! This will reverse the attack and defense of our monsters. Now your Shuneros's attack points are 0 and my Swordsman's are 1600! Now Flameswordsman! Destroy his Orichalcos Shuneros!"

Shuneros, Dexia, and Aristeros were destroyed and Dartz's life points dropped to 400.

"Thank you." Dartz said. "When Shuneros is destroyed, It automatically summons Divine Serpent whose attack is infinite. Also, I must discard every card in my hand and give up all of my remaining life points. However, as long as my serpent stays on the field, I remain in the game, but you destroy him. You win."

"We'll take it down." Zane said. "I'll summon my Overdrive in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Joey said. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move." Dartz said. "I'll discard ten cards from my deck to my graveyard so my Divine Serpent can attack. Now destroy his Cyber End Dragon and end this duel!"

"I don't think so." Joey said. "I activate the trap card Double Magical Arm Binding! Now I'll sacrifice my Swordsman and Zane's Overdrive so now I can take control of your Divine Serpent!"

"Heh heh heh." Dartz said. "You two are extremely worthy. I clearly underestimated you. Now I will pay... but so will you!"

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked. "As soon as Joey attacks we win the duel."

"That WOULD be the case if it weren't for my facedown card." Dartz said. "Behold! The trap card Self Destruct Button!"

"NO!" Joey screamed. "Not that!"

"Yes." Dartz said. "This was the other reason I started with 4000 life points. Just in case this might have happened."

"What does that do?" Zane asked.

"This duel is over." Joey said.

"How right you are." Dartz said. "Since the difference between our life points is greater than 7000. Our life points automatically drop to 0."

"That means, it's a draw." Zane said.

"Correct." Dartz said.

Both layers of the seal ended up dissapearing and nobody lost their soul. Then suddenly a huge black hole appeared.

"Well, since it was a draw." Dartz said. "All three of us will lose our souls!"

"What!" Zane cried.

"Too late." Dartz said.

Then the black hole absorbed Dartz's spirit and Dartz's life less body. Then it began to go for Zane and Joey.

"Look out Zane." Joey yelled. But it was too late. The black hole absorbed Zane's spirit and body. Joey tried to run but it was no use. His spirit was absorbed along with Dartz and Zane. Finally Joey's lifeless body was absorbed and the black hole dissapeared.

"It appears Dartz defeated two more people." Yami Marik said.

"True, but the duel ended in a draw, so he was also absorbed." Thief Bakura said.

"Well fine." Yami Marik said. "We still have half of our force and we've defeated five out of the eight finalists. As soon as we defeat the rest. The world is ours!"

A/N: Well there you go. Another chapter. I finished most of this by 5:00 in the morning but I fell asleep and I finished it at 2:00 in the afternoon. Already five down. Only three left. Will the tournament finalists find someway to defeat these jerks and save the world? Stay Tuned. Please Review. This is the last chapter I will write for a while because I don't have much time.


	15. Step Brother Returns

A/N: Well here it is. Chapter 15. I hope you like it. I was dissapointed that nobody reviewed to chapter 14. I thought it was good. I guess people have different opinions. For the people who did read that chapter, I am sorry for making that duel short. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Previously: Let's duel!" They all shouted.

"I summon Cyber End Dragon!" Zane shouted.

"Meet Orichalcos Shuneros!" Dartz said.

"I activate Double Magical Arm Binding!" Joey yelled.

"I activate Self Destruct Button!" Dartz said proudly.

"It's a draw." Zane said. The black hole absorbed all three of their spirits and bodies.

Now: From the water came a figure, a shape of a human being.

"I must find Seto and the others and get them out of here." The mysterious figure said.

"It's my turn to go and destroy them." Yami Marik said.

"Don't fail." Theif Bakura said. "You only have to beat three more people."

"Yes, and I will." Yami Marik said.

Yami Marik walked out to the lake. When he noticed a figure walking by. Yami Marik moved closer and closer.

Seto Kaiba was the figure that he saw.

"How come this happened?" Kaiba asked. "I was so close to defeating Yugi and becomming the World's Greatest Duelist!"

"Now, unless we win, we won't even make it ou alive." Kaiba continued.

"You are absolutely right." came a voice.

"Who's there!" Kaiba demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Very well." the voice said back. Then a figure emerged from the shadows. It was none other than Yami Marik!

"Marik!" Kaiba said. "It's you!"

"Yes." Yami Marik said. "We never got the chance to duel in the Battle City Finals so maybe we should now."

"All right." Kaiba said. "I'll defeat you and get out of this mess!"

"Let's see you do it, then." Yami Marik said.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as they activated their duel disks and their life points lit up to 4000.

"I'll go first." Yami Marik said. "I'll summon Vampiric Leach in attack mode. And you remember his special ability don't you?"

"Oh no!" Kaiba shouted. "Not that!"

"Yes." Yami Marik said. "It's allowed to attack instantly! Now attack him directly."

"Dang!" Kaiba said under his breath.

Yami Marik 4000 / Kaiba 3500

"Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can now automatically switch my Vampiric Leach into defense mode." Yami Marik said. "Finally, I'll place one card facedown."

"All right!" Kaiba said. "It's my move. Now I summon Battle Ox in attack mode! Now Battle Ox attack! Destroy his Vampiric Leach with Axe Slam Attack!"

"Big deal." Yami Marik said.

"I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Then it is my turn." Yami Marik said. "I summon my Swallow Tail Spike Lizard in attack mode! Now destroy his Battle Ox!" Yami Mark 4000 / Kaiba 3300

"It's my turn." Kaiba said. "I summon Lord Of Dragons in attack mode. Next I'll activate the Flute Of Summoning Dragons! This allows me to summon a dragon from my hand and I choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Argh." Yami Marik muttered.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" Kaiba commanded. "Destroy his Swallow Tail Spike Lizard with White Lightning!"

"No!" Yami Marik said. Kaiba 3300 / Yami Marik 2900

"Now Lord Of Dragons attack him directly!" Kaiba said.

Kaiba 3300 / Yami Marik 1700

"That's enough for now." Kaiba said.

"It's my move." Yami Marik said. "I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll summon my Newdoria in attack mode! Now destroy his Lord Of Dragons! Now since Newdoria was sent to the graveyard it can now destroy one monster on the field and I choose your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No!" Kaiba yelled as the last monster on the field was destroyed.

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I'll place one card facedown and then I'll summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode. Now Kaiser Seahorse! Wipe out the rest of his life points!"

"I don't think so." Yami Marik said. "I activate the trap card Nightmare Wheel! Now your monster can no longer attack or change its battle position. Also you lose 500 life points every time my turn begins!"

"I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"It's my move now." Yami Marik said. "And you lose 500 life points." Kaiba 2800 / Yami Marik 1700

"Whatever." Kaiba said.

"Now I'll summon my Granadora in attack mode!" Yami Marik said. "And thanks to his special ability I gain 1000 life points whenever he is summoned."

Kaiba 2800 / Yami Marik 2700

"That's true." Kaiba said. "But when he is destroyed you lose 2000 life points."

"I activate the magic card Malevolent Nuzzler." Yami Marik said. "Now my Granadora gains 700 attack points. I'll end my turn with that."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I just drew the perfect card. Now I'll activate my Kaiser Seahorse's special ability. If I am tribute summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrfice counts as two instead of one."

"This can only mean one thing." Yami Marik said.

"Yes." Kaiba said. "I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse so now I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No!" Yami Marik said as his Nightmare Wheel trap card was destroyed and he was staring down one of the most powerful monsters."

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" Kaiba ordered. "Destroy his Granadora with White Lightning!"

Kaiba 2800 / Yami Marik 2300

"And don't forget." Kaiba said. "You now lose 2000 life points thanks to YOUR monster's effect."

"No!" Yami Marik shouted. Kaiba 2800 / Yami Marik 300

"That's enough punishment for now." Kaiba said. "Now let's see you try to get out of this mess."

"Very well." Yami Marik said. "I reveal my facedown trap card Metal Reflect Slime!"

"Oh No!" Kaiba said in horror. "Not that!"

"Yes." Yami Marik said. "Do you remember what it does?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied. "It's the same card you used against Yugi in the Battle City Finals. You used it and it blocked his attacks."

"So you do remember." Yami Marik said. "Well, now I activate the facedown card that I played on my first turn. The magic card Polymerization! I'll use it to fuse my Revival Jam which I just drew with my Metal Reflect Slime so I can summon Egyptian God Slime!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted. "Now I can't destroy it!"

"How perceptive of you." Yami Marik said. "Now I summon Bowgainian in defense mode and then I'll place one card facedown."

"It's my turn." Kaiba said. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! Now Vorse Raider! Destroy his Bowgainian!"

"I don't think so." Yami Marik said. "I reveal my facedown trap Jam Defender! Now every time you attack me with a monster my Egyptian God Slime will intercept every attack you make!"

"Oh No!" Kaiba shouted.

"Yes." Yami Marik said. "Now you lose 1100 life points in our monster's diffences of points."

Kaiba 1700 / Yami Marik 300

"I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Not yet." Yami Marik said. "It doesn't end until Bowgainian takes 600 of your life points"

Kaiba 1100 / Yami Marik 300

"It's my move now." Yami Marik said. "I'll summon Lord Poisoning in attack mode. Next I'll activate the magic card Block Attack. This will force your Vorse Raider to switch into defense mode. Now Lord Poisoning destroy his Vorse Raider! Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I activate Pot Of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Next I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"Go Bowgainian! Attack him again!" Yami Marik shouted.

Kaiba 500 / Yami Marik 300

"No good." Kaiba said. "I won't last another turn."

"Yes." Yami Marik agreed. "You won't. Now I'll pass this turn. Make your final move."

"It's my move now." Kaiba said. "I reveal my facedown cards Ring Of Destruction and Ring Of Defense! This will destroy Lord Poisoning and then you will lose 1500 life points and mine are unaffected because I activated Ring Of Defense!"

"Heh heh heh." Yami Marik said. "You played well Kaiba, I'll give you that, but you lose. I activate my trap card Wabaku! This card reduces all damage to zero!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Yami Marik laughed.

"I failed." Kaiba said. "I have no choice but to end my turn."

"Now my Bowgainian will wipe out the rest of your life points." Yami Marik said. "Go Bowgainian!"

Kaiba watched as Bowgainian fired its arrow and hit him in the chest.

"No." Kaiba said. Yami Marik 300 / Kaiba 0

"Now since you lost I will take your soul!" Yami Marik said.

"Not a chance!" came a voice

"Who's there?" Yami Marik asked angrily.

(A/N: It turned out to be the same figure that appeared in the beginning of this chapter.)

"It's me." the voice said again, then the figure came into vision. It was... Noah!

"Noah?" Kaiba asked.

"Seto." Noah said back.

"Well this is very touching." Yami Marik said. "But now it's time for me to take Kaiba's soul."

"I won't allow you to do that." Noah said.

"Noah, how did you come back?" Kaiba asked.

"I had saved my mind on a backup file. Mokuba and I communicated through that." Noah said. "With your company's help, he found a way to bring me back into the world. If you and the others defeat these four, then I also will return to the real world."

"That's enough!" Yami Marik yelled. "Kaiba your soul is mine!"

"No!" Noah shouted as he jumped in the way."

"Noah." Kaiba said.

"Seto, I'll protect you." Noah said. "I'll sacifice my soul, so you'll be safe, now please Seto win this fight!"

Noah's soul was absorbed instead of Kaiba's.

"Well, it appears it is your lucky day." Yami Marik said. "But now you have nobody to shield you. Goodbye."

Yami Marik turned and fled.

"Noah." Kaiba said to himself.

A/N: Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Yes, Noah is back. Did you find it strange that he sacrificed himself for Kaiba? Please Read and Review. I won't continue until I have 35 reviews.


	16. Diabound Vs Blue Eyes White Dragon

A/N: Well, I got 35 reviews. I find it so strange. Over 3500 people have looked at this story and only 35 reviewed. Come on! PLEASE review. I don't care if you just say hello or whatever. Preferably something nice but just review. Yes, Noah is back. I did give Kaiba a different strategy that time. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Previously: "Let's duel!" They both shouted.

"I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted.

"I activate Metal Reflect Slime!" Yami Marik said.

"Go Ring Of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled. "I failed."

"Bowgainian destroy the rest of his life points!" Yami Marik said.

"I'll protect you Seto." Noah said.

Noah's soul and body was absorbed instead of Kaiba's.

"Noah." Kaiba said.

Now: "How did your duel go?" Theif Bakura asked. "Did you defeat Seto Kaiba and capture his soul?"

"I did defeat Seto Kaiba." Yami Marik said. "But this other kid Noah came in the way and blocked my soul absorbtion spell. Noah's soul was captured instead of Kaiba's."

"Darn it." Thief Bakura said. "Well now it's my turn, I'm gonna take them out and make them pay." Thief Bakura exited and hurried to where the remaining finalists were.

Kaiba was very tired after is duel against Yami Marik. "I can't go on." Kaiba said. "I need to rest." Kaiba then fell asleep and after a couple of hours he felt himself wake up.

"That's better." Kaiba said.

"Rise and Shine." came a voice.

"Who's there?" Kaiba demanded.

"Take a guess." the voice replied.

"Stop it!" Kaiba said. "Just show yourself to me."

"Very well." the voice said. Then a figure emerged from the shadows. It was Thief Bakura!

"Bakura!" Kaiba shouted.

"Yes, Kaiba." Thief Bakura said. "It's me. Now it is time to duel!"

"All right." Kaiba said.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as they activated their duel disks and their life points were set to 4000.

"I'll go first." Thief Bakura said. "I summon Headless Knight in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"All right. My move." Kaiba said. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode. Now Kaiser Seahorse destroy his Headless Knight!" Kaiba 4000 / Thief Bakura 3750

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

"It's my move now." Thief Bakura said. "I will now activate the magic card The Shallow Grave. This let's both of us bring back one monster from our graveyards and place it in defense mode. But you don't have any monsters in your graveyard so only I will. I choose to resurrect Headless Knight!"

"Fine." Kaiba said. "Your headless knight is no match for my Kaiser Seahorse."

"True." Thief Bakura said. "But now I will sacrifice my Headless Knight so I can summon the Earl Of Demise! Now Earl Of Demise destroy Kaiser Seahorse!"

"I don't think so." Kaiba said. "I activate my trap card Interdimentional Matter Transporter, so now my Kaiser Seahorse will escape unharmed."

"No!" Bakura said. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

"It's my move now." Kaiba said. "Now I'll activate the special ability of my Kaiser Seahorse. By sacrificing him for a light attribute monster, his sacrifice counts as two instead of one. Now I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse and then I'll summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Darn." Thief Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" Kaiba commanded. "Destroy his Earl Of Demise with your White Lightning!" he said. Kaiba 4000 / Thief Bakura 2750

"I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"It's my turn." Theif Bakura said. "I activate the magic card Premature Burial. By giving up 800 life points I can bring back one monster from my graveyard!"

Kaiba 4000 / Thief Bakura 1950

"Now I'll return my Earl Of Demise to the field." Thief Bakura said. "But he won't be around for long, because I will now sacrifice him to bring forth Diabound Colonel!"

"Oh No!" Kaiba yelled. "Not that!"

"You seem to have remembered your last encounter with Diabound." Thief Bakura said. "Now I activate the magic card Spirit Ilusion! This allows me to create another Doppelganger of Diabound! Now I'll activate its special ability. It can now subtract its attack points from your monster's attack points. Now my original Diabound. Destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon with Helical Shock Wave!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted as his dragon was destroyed.

Kaiba 3400 / Thief Bakura 1950

"Now my Diabound gains half of the attack points of the monster that it destroys which gives him 3300 attack points." Thief Bakura said. "I'll end my turn."

(A/N: I'm not sure if that is what Diabound's special ability is, but I've seen a little bit of the memory world saga and Diabound would absorb the power of every creature that it destroyed. However, I'm only giving it half of the attack points that it would gain, because then it would be too unfair.)

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Then I'll activate the magic card Shrink which will cut your Diabound's attack points in half."

"No!" Thief Bakura said.

"Yes." Kaiba said. "Now go Vorse Raider! Destroy his Diabound Colonel!"

"You'll pay for that." Thief Bakura said.

Kaiba 3400 / Theif Bakura 1600

"Now since your original Diabound is destroyed." Kaiba said. "Your doppelganger is destroyed as well."

"It's my turn now." Thief Bakura said. "I have just drawn the ultimate card. Now I'll place two cards facedown and I will summon Sangan in defense mode."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode! Now Battle Ox destroy his Sangan with Axe Slam attack!"

"When Sangan is destroyed I am allowed to move one monster from my deck with an attack power of 1500 or less." Thief Bakura said.

"It doesn't matter." Kaiba said. "Vorse Raider, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

"I don't think so." Thief Bakura said. "I activate my magic card Mask Of Impregnability! This protects me from direct attacks for one turn."

"Fine." Kaiba said. "I'll finish you off next turn. I'll end my turn."

"I reveal my facedown trap card... Destiny Board!" Thief Bakura announced.

"What?" Kaiba asked in horror.

"Destiny Board." Thief Bakura replied. "Every time you end your turn I gain one Spirit Message. When all five letters are on the board, this duel will end. Now I have the first and second letters F and I."

"I have to win before he completes that board." Kaiba said. "It's my turn." Thief Bakura said. "I will now remove three fiend type monsters from my graveyard and now I can summon Dark Necrofear!"

"Not that." Kaiba said.

"Yes." Thief Bakura said. "Dark Necrofear. Destroy his Battle Ox! I'll end my turn."

Kaiba 2900 / Thief Bakura 1600

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I activate the magic card Pot Of Greed. This lets me draw two cards. Now I summon Lord Of Dragons in attack mode. Then I'll activate the magic card The Flute Of Summoning Dragon! Now I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand to the field!"

"Big deal." Thief Bakura said.

"Oh it is." Kaiba said. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack! Destroy his Dark Necrofear with White Lightning!"

Kaiba 2900 / Thief Bakura 800

"Now Kaiba, since you destroyed Dark Necrofear I am allowed to play Dark Sanctuary!" Thief Bakura said.

"Oh man." Kaiba said. "Not this."

"Yes." Thief Bakura said. "You know what this means. Now continue your move."

"Vorse Raider attack him directly and end this duel!" Kaiba ordered.

"I don't think so." Thief Bakura said. "Evil ghost, counter attack!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted. Kaiba 1950 / Thief Bakura 1750

"You know that when you attack me with a possessed monster, you will lose half of that monster's attack points and those points will be added to my life points." Thief Bakura said.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "Now Lord Of Dragons attack him directly!"

Kaiba 1950 / Thief Bakura 550

"I have no choice but to end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Now my Destiny Board gets another letter." Thief Bakura said as the letter N appeared on the Destiny Board.

"It's my move." Thief Bakura said. "I will now activate Monster Reborn to bring back Sangan from the graveyard and now I will summon Skull Servant in attack mode. However, I will sacrifice him to keep Dark Sanctuary in effect."

"It's my turn." Kaiba said. "I will now sacrifice my Lord Of Dragons and my Vorse Raider so I can summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now my Dragon destroy his Sangan!"

"Fine, but now I get a monster with an attack of 1500 or less." Thief Bakura said.

"Now I will end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Here comes the fourth letter." Thief Bakura said as the letter A appeared.

"So he knew his other dragon was possessed." Bakura thought. "It would have caused him severe damage if he had attacked."

"Just make your move." Kaiba said.

"I will activate the magic card Pot Of Greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck." Thief Bakura said. "Now I will place one card facedown and I will activate the magic card The Dark Door. Now we can only attack with one monster per turn. Finally I will summon Shadow Spector in defense mode. Now I will sacrifice Shadow Spector to keep Dark Sanctuary in effect. Plus Dark Sanctuary allows me to exceed the five card limitations for magic and traps so Dark Door won't stop me from completing the Destiny Board."

"It's my move." Kaiba said.

"And it's your last." Thief Bakura said.

"I will attack you directly with my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said.

"Great choice." Thief Bakura said. "You didn't choose the dragon that was possessed but you activated my trap card. Dark Spirit Of the Silent! This will shift the attack to your other Blue Eyes White Dragon and that Dragon is possessed!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Thief Bakura shouted.

Thief Bakura 2050 / Kaiba 450

"I failed..." Kaiba said.

"You did indeed." Thief Bakura said.

"I will... end my turn." Kaiba said dreadfully

"Now I will play the final letter of the Destiny Board." Thief Bakura said. "The Letter L. Which will spell the word "FINAL". I win the duel!"

"I lost." Kaiba said.

"Now I can take your soul!" Thief Bakura shouted.

"No!" Kaiba cried as the black hole appeared and absorbed his soul. Then the black hole absorbed his body.

"Yes." Thief Bakura said. "Six down and only two more left."

A/N: Well there you go. Chapter 16. I hope you liked it. I am sorry to all of the Kaiba fans that he is now gone. I am suprised with how many Kaiba fans there are. I figured most people were like how I was, and Yugi was everyone's favorite character. Once again, I gave Kaiba a different strategy. Well only two more finalists left. Will Jaden and Yugi be able to defeat Yami Marik and Thief Bakura. Find out next time.


	17. Rematch

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Believe me I really do appreciate them. Kaibaluvr101 I'm sorry to inform you that I can't bring Kaiba back. Not just yet at least. Once again sorry to all Kaiba fans. Here is chapter 17. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Do you really need one? I don't think so, but I don't want to be sued. Let's just get down to the point. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or else I would be rich.

Previously:

"Meet Daibound Colonel!" Thief Bakura shouted.

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled.

"Reveal Destiny Board!" Thief Bakura said.

"I have to defeat him before he completes that Destiny Board." Kaiba thought.

"I activate Dark Spirit of the Silent" Thief Bakura said.

"I lost." Kaiba said.

Kaiba's soul and body was absorbed by the black hole.

"Only two more left." Thief Bakura said.

Now:

"Seto Kaiba is down." Thief Bakura said to Yami Marik.

"Excellent." Yami Marik said. "I'll go defeat one of those two."

"Good, because I want a rest." Thief Bakura said.

"Fine you lazy bum." Yami Marik said.

"What did you just say?" Thief Bakura asked angrily."

"Geez, don't lose it." Yami Marik said. "I was just kidding."

"I want Yugi." Yami Marik said. "Even though the pharaoh is no longer here, Yugi had been where he used to be so I want to take him down."

"Then go find and duel him and get the heck away so I can take a nap!" Thief Bakura snapped.

"Fine." Yami Marik grumbled. Meanwhile Yugi was walking along the beach.

"I sure hope the others are all right." Yugi said. "I mean, I actually thought for once I would be in a fun tournament and these horrible jerks are back and now we'll die if we lose."

"I sure miss these long walks on the beach with Tea." Yugi said. "She would always hold my hand and we would look into each others eyes and..."

"Oh, give me a break!" came a voice. "You're making me sick!"

"I know that voice!" Yugi said. "Show yourself Marik!"

"Pleased you remember me Yugi." Yami Marik said as he emerged from the shadows. "Now prepare to duel!"

"Fine, let's duel!" Yugi said.

"I'll go first." Yami Marik said. "I summon Gil Garth in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I summon Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. Then I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Yami Marik said. "I'll place one card facedown and then I summon Drillago in attack mode! Now Drillago destroy his Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts! Now Gil Garth attack him directly!"

Yugi braced as the attack came towards him and he was pushed backwards by the result of the attack.

Yami Marik 4000 / Yugi 2200

"I'll end my turn." Yami Marik said.

"It's my turn." Yugi said. "I will now combine the three magnet warriors in my hand, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior so now I can summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior!"

"Big deal." Yami Marik scoffed.

"It's a very big deal." Yugi said. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior attack! Destroy his Gil Garth!"

"Whatever." Yami Marik said.

Yami Marik 2300 / Yugi 2200

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"Then my turn begins." Yami Marik said. "I will now place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn." Yugi said. "I'll attack with Valkyrion. Destroy his Drillago!"

"I don't think so." Yami Marik said. "I reveal all three facedown cards! First my Card of Last Will. This lets me draw five cards. Next my Coffin Seller trap card. This deals 300 points of damage to you for every one of your monsters that is sent to the graveyard from now on. Finally another trap called Nightmare Wheel! This will attach to your Valkyrion. Now your monster can't attack and you will lose 500 life points every time my turn begins."

"Fine." Yugi said. "I'll disassemble Valkyrion back into the three original magnet warriors. I'll keep them in defense mode, this also destroys Nightmare Wheel."

"It's my move." Yami Marik said. "I will now sacrifice my Drillago so I can summon Legendary Fiend in defense mode. He gains 700 attack points every turn. I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"All right. My move." Yugi said as he drew his card. "Useless." he said. "I'll end my turn."

"Its my turn." Yami Marik said. "I summon Bowgainian in defense mode. Now my Legendary Fiend gains 700 attack points. I'll switch him into attack mode and attack. Legendary Fiend, destroy Beta the Magnet Warrior! Now Coffin Seller takes 300 of your life points!"

Yami Marik 2300 / Yugi 1900

"I'm not done." Yami Marik said. "I activate the magic card Final Flame. This deals 600 points of damage. Then I'll end my turn." Yami Marik 2300 / Yugi 1300

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I now sacrifice Alpha the Magnet warrior and Gamma the Magnet warrior so I can summon my Dark Magician! Now I'll activate the Magic card Dark Magic Attack! If I have a face-up Dark Magician on the field, this destroys every Magic and trap card on your side of the field. Since I have one, all your magic and trap cards are destroyed."

"No!" Yami Marik shouted.

(A/N: I will not have Yugi use Dark Magic Attack again. Yugi doesn't have any cards that will destroy all magic and traps on his opponents side on the field and Dark Magic Attack is essential in a magician deck. I needed Yugi to get rid of Yami Marik's traps. So don't expect to see Dark Magic Attack anymore.)

"Now Dark Magician destroy his Legendary Fiend! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded.

Yami Marik 2000 / Yugi 1300

"Now that your turn is over, Bowgainian will take 600 of your life points!" Yami Marik said.

"Oh no!" Yugi shouted. Yami Marik 2000 / Yugi 700

"It's my move." Yami Marik said. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I will place one card facedown and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode, and I will end my turn."

"Heh heh heh." Yami Marik said. "I activate Metal Reflect Slime! To create the trap monster. Now Bowgainian attack him again!"

"I won't last another turn." Yugi said.

Yami Marik 2000 / Yugi 100

"Yes. It's my move." Yami Marik said. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Revival Jam with Metal Reflect Slime to form Egyptian God Slime! I also activate Jam Defender so now Egyptian God Slime is all you can attack."

"I don't think so." Yugi said. "I reveal my facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Jam Defender! So now Egyptian God Slime won't happen."

"I still summon Revival Jam in defense mode." Yami Marik said.

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I will now activate the magic card Card Of Sanctity! This allows both of us to draw until we both have six cards. Now I'll place two cards facedown and I'll activate Exchange. Now we each take a card from the others hand."

"Oh no!" Yami Marik shouted. "Well I pick De-Fusion."

"Very well." Yugi said. "I will pick your Soul Exchange magic card. Now I activate Soul Exchange to sacrifice your Revival Jam so I can summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"But how could you destroy my Revival Jam?" Yami Marik asked.

"Because I SACRIFICED it." Yugi explained. "Revival Jam doesn't regenerate if sacrificed."

"Oh no!" Yami Marik said.

"Yes." Yugi said. "I now reveal Card Destruction so now we discard every card in our hand and then we replenish our hands with the same number of cards."

"So?" Yami Marik asked. "What is the point of all this?"

"I'm glad that you asked." Yugi said. "It is true that I must skip my battle phase if I use Soul Exchange. But now I enter main phase two and activate the magic card Double Spell. By discarding Diffusion Wave Motion from my hand I can activate a magic card from your graveyard. I choose your Roll Back magic card. This allows me to go back to main phase one and now I can attack!"

"NO!" Yami Marik screamed in horror.

"Dark Magician Girl attack!" Yugi ordered. "Destroy his Bowgainian with Dark Burning attack!"

Marik watched in horror as his last monster was destroyed.

"Now Dark Magician attack him directly!" Yugi commanded. "Dark Magic Attack!"

"NO!" Yami Marik yelled as he was knocked down.

Yugi 100 / Yami Marik 0

"How can this be?" Yami Marik asked himself.

"You lose." Yugi said. Then a black hole appeared and it began to absorb Yami Marik's soul.

"You'll pay for this!" Yami Marik screamed as his soul was absorbed. Then the black hole absorbed his body. Theb the black hole disapeared.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Yugi said. He was very tired after the duel. Yugi then collapsed onto the ground with his eyes closed.

A/N: Well another chapter down. Sorry I took so long to update. It is suprising. Since Yugi is my favorite character I would have expected to write most about him, but I've written less about him than some of the other characters like Jaden or Kaiba. Please Read and Review! I finished this at 11:40 PM. I'll try my best to get another chapter in by the end of the weekend, because I can't update during the week. Sorry that this chapter is short. Please Review!


	18. Last Chance Part 1

A/N: Well, here comes another chapter. For those of you who were expecting Jaden to duel Thief Bakura and lose and then Yugi to duel Thief Bakura and win, you are wrong. Something different will happen. I made a mistake in the last chapter. When Yugi activated Mystical Space Typhoon I meant for him to destroy Metal Reflect Slime. Sorry if this caused confusion. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Let's just get down to the point. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the character's that are in either show. I don't believe I need a disclaimer but unfortunately it must be done or I will be sued.

Previously:

"I summon Gil Garth in attack mode." Yami Marik said.

"I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Yugi yelled.

"I summon Metal Reflect Slime!" Yami Marik said.

"I activate Double Spell!" Yugi said. "Now I summon Dark Magician!"

"Oh No!" Yami Marik shouted.

"Dark Magician attack him directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded.

"You'll pay for this!" Yami Marik screamed as his soul was absorbed. Then Yami Marik's body was absorbed by the black hole and then the black hole disapeared. Yugi then collapsed onto the ground with his eyes closed.

Now:

Thief Bakura woke up an hour later after Yugi's duel.

"Hmm." Thief Bakura said. "Did Yami Marik win?"

Thief Bakura checked the status of his side and to his disbelief he saw that Yami Marik was captured.

"I should have known." Thief Bakura said. "That fool lost. Looks like I have to go down and take them down."

Thief Bakura exited his room and headed to where the remaining finalists were.

Jaden had been walking through the virtual world trying to find the others but he had no luck. He was just about to give up hope but then something caught his eye. He saw Yugi's body on the ground. No it couldn't be! Yugi couldn't have lost. Jaden ran up to where Yugi's body was laying.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Jaden cried. "Are you all right?"

He checked to see if Yugi was breathing and to his relief Yugi was breathing. Then Jaden had an idea to get Yugi up. He didn't want to do this to his idol, but he needed Yugi awake and this might be the only way. He knelt down next to Yugi's left ear and whispered.

"Is that Tea I see in front of us dancing in that small shirt and short skirt?" Jaden whispered as he was barely able to contain himself from laughing.

"WHERE?" Yugi asked as he instantly shot up. Jaden was laughing hysterically.

"Jaden?" Yugi asked. "How could you do that?"

"Sorry." Jaden answered. "But you needed to wake up and it was the only thing that I could think of."

"All right just forget about it." Yugi said.

"By the way, why were you sleeping anyway?" Jaden asked.

"I was in a duel with Yami Marik a little while ago and I needed to rest." Yugi said.

"Oh." Jaden replied.

"Finally, I found you." came a voice.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"I know." Yugi said. "It's you, Bakura!"

"Yes." Thief Bakura said as he emerged from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked.

"What I've always wanted." Thief Bakura said. "Your souls!"

"We'll see." Jaden said.

"We will indeed." Thief Bakura said. "But there's something that you both should know."

"What would that be, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Us three are the only ones left in this virtual world." Thief Bakura said. "Everyone else has been captured."

"What?" Jaden asked in horror.

"It's true." Thief Bakura said. "And Yugi, this kid Noah, has also been captured."

"Noah's back?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Thief Bakura replied. "But he's captured and now it's time for us to duel!"

"All right." Yugi agreed.

"Not so fast." Jaden said. "I'm dueling too!"

"Fine." Thief Bakura said. "I'll take on both of you at once. But to be fair, I'll start with 8000 life points while you too both begin with 4000."

"All right." Yugi agreed.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted as they activated their duel disks. Yugi and Jaden's duel disks lit up to 4000, while Thief Bakura's duel disk lit up at 8000.

"I'll go first." Thief Bakura said. "I will summon the Portrait Secret in attack mode and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I summon Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts in attack mode and I'll place one card facedown. That's all for now."

"It's my turn." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. I'll end my turn with that."

"My turn." Thief Bakura said. "I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode and I'll end my turn."

"All right. My move." Yugi said. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Now Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts attack! Destroy his Portrait's Secret with Claw of Destruction! Now Gamma the Magnet Warrior destroy his Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!"

"Whatever." Thief Bakura said.

Thief Bakura 7500 / Yugi 4000 / Jaden 4000

"It's my move." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode. Now Elemental Hero Avion attack him directly. Now Elemental Hero Sparkman attack him directly with Spark Storm! I'll call it a turn with that."

Thief Bakura 4900 / Yugi 4000 / Jaden 4000

"I'll summon Witty Phantom in attack mode and I'll end my turn." Thief Bakura said.

"It's my turn." Yugi said. "I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts attack! Destroy his Witty Phantom with Claw of Destruction! Now Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack him directly!"

"Darn." Thief Bakura said.

Yugi 4000 / Jaden 4000 / Thief Bakura 3300

"It's my move." Jaden said. "Elemental Hero Avion attack him directly! Now Elemental Hero Sparkman attack him directly as well with Spark Storm!"

Yugi 4000 / Jaden 4000 / Thief Bakura 700

"It's my move, and now since three of my fiend type monsters have been destroyed I can summon Dark Necrofear!" Thief Bakura said. "I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I will now sacrifice my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Gamma the Magnet Warrior so I can summon my Dark Magician! Now Dark Magician attack! Destroy his Dark Necrofear with Dark Magic Attack!"

"Excellent." Thief Bakura said. "Since you destroyed Dark Necrofear I can play Dark Sanctuary!"

"Oh no!" Yugi said. "Not this."

"Yes." Thief Bakura said.

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "Elemental Hero Avion attack Thief Bakura directly and end this duel!"

"I don't think so." Thief Bakura said. "Evil ghost, counter attack!"

Elemental Hero Avion's attack was negated and the evil ghost attacked Jaden.

Yugi 4000 / Jaden 3500 / Thief Bakura 1200

"Hey what gives?" Jaden asked. "How come I was attacked and lost 500 life points and Bakura gained them?"

"That's because of Dark Sanctuary." Thief Bakura said. "I am allowed to possess one monster on your side of the field and whenever you attack me with a possessed monster, the attack is negated and you lose half of that monsters attack points. And just to make sure that those points don't go to waste, they get added to MY life points."

"Fine." Jaden said. "Elemental Hero Sparkman attack him directly with Spark Storm!"

"Not so fast." Thief Bakura said. "I reveal my facedown card. The trap card Dark Spirit Of the Silent!"

"What does that do?" Jaden asked.

"Your Sparkman's attack is cancelled." Yugi said.

"Yes, and Elemental Hero Avion is forced to attack instead." Thief Bakura finished.

"But that means I'll lose more life points." Jaden said.

"Now you're getting it." Thief Bakura said.

Yugi 4000 / Jaden 3000 / Thief Bakura 1700

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said.

"It's my move." Thief Bakura said. "I now will activate the magic card The Dark Door. Now all of us can only attack with one monster per turn. I'll finish by placing one card facedown and summoning Dark Bat in defense mode. Now I'll sacrifice it to keep Dark Sanctuary in effect."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I'm sure he's chosen my Dark Magician as a target, but I don't have anything else to attack with and Big Shield Gardna's attack points are much too low." He thought.

"Hurry up." Thief Bakura said. "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode. And with that I will end my turn." Yugi said.

"A wise move." Thief Bakura thought.

"My go." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. Now Elemental Hero Sparkman attack him directly!"

"You triggered my trap." Thief Bakura said. "Dark Spirit of the Silent!"

"What?" Jaden asked shocked. "Again?"

"Yes." Thief Bakura said. "I will now force Dark Magician to attack instead."

"But that's Yugi's monster." Jaden protested.

"Very perceptive." Thief Bakura said. "But Dark Spirit of the Silent allows me to select any of my opponents monsters and Yugi is my opponent."

"No!" Jaden cried as Dark Magician raised his staff and attacked. Instantly the evil ghost came out of the Dark Magician's body and attacked Yugi.

Jaden 3000 / Thief Bakura 2950 / Yugi 2750

"Sorry about that Yugi." Jaden apologized.

"It's all right." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Thief Bakura said. "I reveal my facedown card Destiny Board. This will spell out a message in just four more turns. It starts with the letter "F". As soon as Jaden's next turn ends, the third letter will appear since the second is now played since your turn is over now. The letter is "I". When all five letters are played I automatically win the duel!"

"We have to stop this!" Jaden cried.

"If you want to know, this is the same way I defeated Seto Kaiba." Thief Bakura said.

"Kaiba lost to this strategy?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, and you two will soon." Thief Bakura replied. "But if you don't mind, it's my turn."

"Just go." Yugi said.

"I now activate the magic card Pot Of Greed." Thief Bakura said. "This lets me draw two cards. Now I'll place three cards facedown and I'll summon Sangan in defense mode. Since I sacrificed Sangan to keep Dark Sanctuary in effect, its special ability activates. Which lets me select one monster from my deck with an attack of 1500 or less."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I activate Card Destruction! This forces all of us to discard every card in our hands and then replenish our hands with the same number of cards. Now I activate Double Spell. I'll discard Exchange so I can activate a card from your graveyard. Cost Down. Now I'll sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna and summon Buster Blader thanks to Cost Down. I also activate Mystical Space Typhoon so now I'll destroy Destiny Board!"

"Aarrgh!" Thief Bakura growled angrily.

"Now Buster Blader attack!" Yugi commanded.

"I activate my three facedown cards. First the trap Dark Switcher! Since Dark Sanctuary is in play, I can switch the target of a possessed monster. I switch the target from Dark Magician to Buster Blader! I also activate Double Damage! Now all damage calculation is doubled for the duration of the turn. You now lose 2600 life points and I gain 2600 life points.

"No!" Yugi cried.

Thief Bakura 5550 / Jaden 3000 / Yugi 150

"I'm not done." Thief Bakura said. "I also reveal my third facedown card Final Flame! This deals 600 points of damage to you, Yugi! It's all over for you!"

"NO!" Yugi shouted as he was hit by the sparks.

"Yugi!" Jaden cried.

Thief Bakura 5550 / Jaden 3000 / Yugi 0

"Finally, Yugi is defeated!" Thief Bakura yelled.

"This can't be!" Jaden screamed.

"Jaden, it's all up to you now." Yugi said weakly. "You're the only one left. We're all depending on you."

"I'll win." Jaden said.

Then the black hole came and absorbed Yugi's soul. Then his body was absorbed.

"Hahahaha!" Thief Bakura laughed. "You're the only one left, Jaden. As soon as I defeat you, all four of us will be restored and you eight will die and I will rule the world!"

"Not if I can help it." Jaden said. "I'll avenge all of them. Count on it. Bakura! This duel's still on!"

A/N: Different than what you were expecting right? Please Review. I expect reviews from people asking me why I had Yugi lose. Trust me, that will be explained when the story ends, I can't say now or It'll ruin the story. Don't worry. There are only five more chapters left. Will Jaden find a way to somehow defeat Thief Bakura and save everyone or will Thief Bakura be triumphant and win and restore the other three and destroy the world? Note: Dark Switcher and Double Damage are not actual game cards.


	19. Last Chance Part 2

A/N: I didn't think I would be able to get in another chapter this weekend but it looks like I was wrong. Here is chapter 19. Please review. Thank you for not asking me why I had Yugi lose. That will be explained later. That last chapter was the longest so far, and probably the longest that I will ever write. I am thinking of making this genre General/Humor istead of just General. Let me know what you think in your reviews. If you haven't noticed already, Thief Bakura uses the same deck as Yami Bakura. By the way, for anonymous reviewers could you please not write anonymous? If you don't want to write your real name write Bob or Billy or something like that. This way I'll know if the same person reviewed twice or not. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Let's just get down to the point. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I never will. If I owned it, do you think I would be WRITING this fanfiction? I would make it a television saga during Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Previously:

"Let's duel!" They all shouted as they activated their duel disks.

"I activate Dark Sanctuary." Thief Bakura said.

"I summon Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.

"Evil Ghost Counter Attack!" Thief Bakura yelled.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden said.

"I activate Final Flame which deals 600 points of damage to you!" Thief Bakura yelled.

Thief Bakura 5550 / Jaden 3000 / Yugi 0

"Jaden it's all up to you now." Yugi said weakly.

"I'll win." Jaden said. Yugi's soul and body was absorbed by the black hole.

"Well Jaden, you're the only one left now." Thief Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Jaden said. "This duel's still on!"

Now:

The current stats were like this. Jaden had 3000 life points and Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode, and Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. He had one card facedown. On Yugi's field even though he was no longer in the duel, Dark Magician and Buster Blader were in attack mode and Kuriboh was in defense mode. Thief Bakura had Dark Sanctuary face up and the Dark Door was also on the field. Jaden is about to begin his move.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "I know the ghost is in Buster Blader. So now Elemental Hero Sparkman attack him directly with Spark Storm!"

"It makes no difference." Thief Bakura said.

Thief Bakura 3950 / Jaden 3000

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my turn." Thief Bakura said. "I will now activate Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back Sangan. Now I'll sacrifice him so I can summon Diabound Colonel! Next I activate Spirit Illusion. This creates a clone of Diabound. Now Sangan's special ability allows me to move one monster from my deck with an attack of 1500 or less to my hand. Now I'll have my two Diabound's attack. Diabound Clone, destroy his Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Thief Bakura 3950 / Jaden 2800

"Now Diabound Colonel destroy his Elemental Hero Avion with Helical Shock Wave!" Thief Bakura said.

Thief Bakura 3950 / Jaden 2000

"I activate my trap card!" Jaden said. "Go Hero Signal! Now I can summon a level four or lower monster from my deck with Elemental Hero in its name. I choose Elemental Hero Burstinitrix!"

"I will now sacrifice Diabound's clone to keep Dark Sanctuary in effect." Thief Bakura said.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "I'll play the spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Sweet! Now I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode and then I'll thrown down a couple of facedowns and I'll call it a turn."

"It's my move." Thief Bakura said. "I activate the magic card fissure! This destroys the monster on the field with the lowest attack points. So say good-bye to Elemental Hero Clayman!" But to Thief Bakura's disbelief Kuriboh was destroyed instead.

"What?" Thief Bakura asked.

"You forget." Jaden said. "Even though Yugi may have been defeated, his monsters are still in play, and Kuriboh is weaker than any of my monsters."

"Big deal." Thief Bakura said. "I now summon Headless Knight in attack mode. Now destroy Elemental Hero Burstinitrix!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden said. "I activate my trap card. Super Junior Confrontation. Now our weakest monsters do battle. I choose the weakest monster on Yugi's side of the field. So now the Headless Knight will battle the Dark Magician!"

"No!" Thief Bakura shouted.

Thief Bakura 2900 / Jaden 2000

"Fine." Thief Bakura said. "Diabound Colonel destroy Elemental Hero Burstinstrix with Helical Shockwave!"

"Not so fast." Jaden said. "I activate my trap card Hero Barrier! Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field I can negate your attack once."

"I have no choice but to sacrifice Diabound to keep Dark Sanctuary in effect." Thief Bakura said.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "Even though, Yugi's monsters can't attack or defend, I can still sacrifice them. I'll now sacrifice Buster Blader and Dark Magician so I can summon Elemental Hero Blade Edge! Now Elemental Hero Blade Edge attack Bakura directly!"

"Darn!" Thief Bakura yelled.

Jaden 2000 / Thief Bakura 300

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my move." Thief Bakura said. "I have just drawn the Ultimate card. Now I will activate the magic card Contract with the Dark Master. Now I'll send Earl of Demise and White Magical Hat from my hand so I can summon Dark Master Zorc!"

"No way!" Jaden shouted.

"Yes." Thief Bakura said. "Now I'll activate Dark Master Zorc's special ability. It lets me roll a die, and as long as the roll isn't a six, you're in trouble."

The roll came up as a five.

"Yes." Thief Bakura said. "Now I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! I choose Elemental Hero Blade Edge!"

"No!" Jaden shouted.

"Now Dark Master Zorc attack his Elemental Hero Burstinitrix!" Thief Bakura ordered.

Thief Bakura 300 / Jaden 300

"I will destroy Dark Sanctuary and I will not sacrifice Zorc." Thief Bakura said.

"It's my turn." Jaden said. "I'll place one card facedown and I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode."

"It's my move." Thief Bakura said. "Once again, I'll activate Zorc's special ability." The roll turned out to be a one.

"Yes!" Thief Bakura screamed. "A one destroys every monster on your side of the field!"

"No!" Jaden shouted.

"Yes." Thief Bakura said.

"Well, since you destroyed Wroughtweiler I can bring back Polymerization and Elemental Hero Sparkman from my Graveyard."

"It doesn't matter." Thief Bakura said. "Dark Master Zorc attack Jaden directly and end this duel!"

"It's not over yet." Jaden said. "I activate the trap card Hero Spirit! Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed all damage this turn to me is reduced to zero."

"That was last hope." Thief Bakura said. "It's all over for you next turn."

Jaden knew that he was at the end of his ropes.

"Just give up." Thief Bakura said.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" Jaden shouted. "I'll fight to the very end!"

"Suit yourself." Thief Bakura said.

"I'll activate the spell card Mirage Of Nightmare!" Jaden said. "This lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand. Sweet! I won this duel Bakura!"

"No way!" Thief Bakura said. "There is no way you can win!"

"Yes there is." Jaden replied. "I'll show you."

"Then do it." Thief Bakura said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Now I activate spell card Miracle Fusion. By removing the fusion material monsters from my graveyard, I can summon the fusion monster to the field. So I'll remove Elemental Hero Avion and Elemental Hero Burstinitrix so I can summon Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman!"

"What good will that do?" Thief Bakura asked.

"I'm not done." Jaden said. "I activate Polymerization so I can fuse Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman with Elemental Hero Sparkman so I can summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

"He only has 2500 attack points." Thief Bakura pointed out. "And my Dark Master Zorc has 2900."

"True." Jaden said. "But Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. That's 900 more attack points since Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Clayman, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman are in my graveyard. Which gives Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 3400 attack points."

"This can't be!" Thief Bakura screamed.

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman destroy his Dark Master Zorc!" Jaden commanded.

"NOOOOO!" Thief Bakura screamed.

Jaden 300 / Thief Bakura 0

"That's game." Jaden said.

"I was so close." Thief Bakura said. Then the black hole appeared and absrobed Thief Bakura's soul and body.

"I did it!" Jaden thought. Then the black hole reappeared and Syrus, Alexis, Mai, Kaiba, Joey, Zane, Yugi, and this other person who Jaden did not know bodies appeared. Then eight shining lights came into the hearts of the eight and they all woke up.

"We're okay." Zane said.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus!" Zane shouted as he hugged Syrus.

"Jaden... You did it!" Yugi said.

"You saved us all!" Kaiba said.

Then the person who Jaden didn't know walked up to him and thanked him.

"My name is Noah." Noah said.

"Pleased to meet you." Jaden said. "Why don't we talk in the real world."

"He can't." Joey said. "Noah doesn't have a body."

"I do now." Noah said. "Mokuba was working on it, and we were finally able to get me a body."

"Well, now it's time to get out of here." Kaiba said.

"But how?" Alexis asked.

Then a voice came over an intercom.

"Seto!" came a voice.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled.

"I'll get you out of there." Mokuba said. "Everyone stand still and I'll upload you to the real world."

Everyone did as told and returned to the real world. Then Chancellor Shephard, Dr.Crowler, Chumley, and Roland woke up from after those hits from the lightning bolts.

"Did I miss anything?" Chumley asked.

"Nope." Jaden replied.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you all right?" Roland asked.

"I'm fine." Kaiba replied. "Mokuba, thank you."

"No problem." Mokuba replied but then he noticed Noah.

"Noah!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokuba!" Noah yelled back as he ran at him.

"It's great to see you." Noah said. "Thank you for this body."

"You're welcome, now lets finish the tournament." Mokuba said. It had been three days since they were absorbed. It was thursday night.

"Tomorrow at 2:00 PM the duel for third place will begin and at 7:00 PM the final duel will take place." Roland said.

"I've fixed the other televisions, so this will be broadcasted world wide on National Television."

"All right, the remainder of the tournament begins tomorrow!" Kaiba shouted.

A/N: Well, with that the Virtual world where they were trapped in comes to an end. But the tournament is not over. First Jaden and Joey will duel for third place, and then the final duel between Yugi and Kaiba begins which means the title for the king of games is at stake. Stay tuned. By the way, Seto Glomper (Michelle) thank you so much for being my most frequent reviewer. I really miss your reviews. Does anyone know where she is? Wherever you are, please review. Once again thanks.


	20. Battle For The Bronze Part 1

A/N: Well I'm back. I had originally planned that if I had time I would get in two chapters this week and the next and finish this story next week, but that's going to change. I will only do one chapter this week. Mainly because I am very busy. But also, I need some opinions. Please review and tell me who you want to win the duel for third place and the tournament. If I don't have enough ideas by next week, I will go by my original planning. Please Read and Review! Chapter 20 is underway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I sure wish I did.

Previously:

"I summon Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.

"I activate Metal Morph!" Joey yelled. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi said. "End this now with Luster Blade attack!"

Yugi 100 / Joey 0

"And the winner is Yugi Muto!" Roland announced. "The final duel will begin at seven."

"I still need to duel Joey." Jaden said.

"They arrive back at the Kaiba Corp stadium after the virtual world incident.

"Let's continue the tournament." Mokuba said.

Now:

"Everyone get a good night sleep." Roland said "The duel for third place is at 2:00 PM tomorrow and the final duel is at 5:00 PM." (A/N: Time has been changed.)

"Well, time to catch some Z's." Joey said.

"Well, the time for our duel has come." Jaden said.

"Good luck." Joey said as he walked to his room.

"Well, Yugi I'll finally defeat you and reclaim my number one status!" Kaiba said.

"We'll see about that Kaiba." Yugi said.

Everybody walked to their rooms except for Kaiba who walked downstairs to have his private dinner.

"So, Noah who do you think will win?" Mokuba asked.

"Hard to say." Noah said. "They're both great duelists."

"That's true." Mokuba said. "But I'm sure Seto will pull through."

"Good night Mokuba." Noah said as he lay down on his bed."

"Good night Noah." Mokuba replied as he went to where Kaiba was to get a snack.

Everybody else was already in their rooms.

Later at night when most people were asleep. Alexis was in her bed. "Forever and a day." Alexis said in her sleep. "That's how long we'll stay, Jaden."

"Alexis!" Syrus said as he heard her.

"Is that you Jaden?" Alexis asked while asleep.

"No, it's Syrus." Syrus said.

"Syrus!" Alexis exclaimed as she instantly woke up."

"I didn't know you had a crush on Jaden." Syrus teased.

"Okay, so you know my secret." Alexis said.

"It's okay." Syrus said. "Jaden has a crush on you too."

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Syrus said.

"Can you get him to be my boyfriend?" Alexis asked.

"Only, if you can beat me in a duel." Syrus said.

"Fine, lets start." Alexis said as she grabbed her duel disk and activated it.

(A/N: This whole thing with Alexis sleeping wasn't what I had in mind, but I thought that it would be a good thing. Also this duel is not going to be as good or nearly as long as some of the other duels. Since this wasn't my original plan.)

"I'll go first." Syrus said. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Gyroid with Steamroid so I can summon Steamed Gyroid!"

"It's my turn." Alexis said. "I Gemeni Elf in attack mode and I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Syrus said. "I activate Monster Reborn. This allows me to bring back one one monster from the graveyard and I choose my Steamroid. Now I'll sacrifice Steamroid so I can summon Machine King! Now Steamed Gyroid destroy her Gemeni Elf!"

"I activate my trap card, Doble Passe!" Alexis said. "This changes your attack into a direct attack! Then I get to attack you directly."

Syrus 4000 / Alexis 1800

"Now Gemeni Elf attack him directly." Alexis said.

Syrus 2100 / Alexis 1800

"Well my Machine King gains 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field." Syrus said. "Since there are two he gains 200 more attack points which give him 2400. Now Machine King destroy her Gemeni Elf!"

Syrus 2100 / Alexis 1300

"It's my move." Alexis said. "I'll activate the magic card Pot of Greed.I'll place two cards facedown and I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode. Now my Cyber Tutu's special ability allows her to attack you directly as long as you have no monsters on the field that are weaker than Cyber Tutu. Now attack him directly!"

Alexis 1300 / Syrus 1100

"It's my move." Syrus said. "I'll attack with Machine King! Destroy her Cyber Tutu!"

"I activate my facedown cards, first up is Mystic Wok. By sacrificing my Cyber Tutu I can add her attack points to my life points." Alexis said. "I also activate Hallowed Life Barrier. By discarding one card from my hand to my graveyard. I can reduce all of your damage to zero."

Alexis 2300 / Syrus 1100

"I'll end my turn." Syrus said.

"It's my move." Alexis said as she drew her card."

"HOLD IT!" came a voice.

"Why are you dueling at 11:00 at night?" Mokuba who was standing there asked.

"Uhhh, no reason." Syrus said.

"You're lucky you're not in the tournament, or else you would've been disqualified." Mokuba said. "Now stop this duel, so I can SLEEP!"

"Fine." Syrus said as he switched off his duel disk. Alexis then reluctantly switched hers off as well.

"Great, now I'll never know if Jaden will be with me or not." Alexis said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." Syrus said.

"You will? Thanks Syrus." Alexis said. "But I didn't win the duel."

"Jaden is going to need your support, and when he wins, you can them ask him." Syrus said. "Besides, the duel could have gone either way."

(A/N: I know that in reality, Syrus could never defeat Alexis. But I think that Syrus would at least last this long. Please don't review saying that Syrus could never have won because I know that.)

"Perfect." Alexis said. "Bye Syrus."

"Bye." Syrus replied smiling as he walked to his room.

Everyone woke up the next morning and walked to the top the stadium.

"All right, the duel for third place begins in one hour." Roland announced. "Jaden Yuki, Joey Wheeler, ready your decks and at 2:00, come out dueling!"

Before anyone knew it, it was 2:00. Jaden and Joey climbed onto the platform.

"There is no way, Wheeler will win." Kaiba said.

"Enough Kaiba, I'll show you." Joey said.

"Show me what, the pathetic way you duel or how you eat?" Kaiba retorted.

"Very funny." Joey said back.

"I'm sure Jaden will win." Chancellor Shephard said to Dr. Crowler. But Crowler said nothing at all.

"Let the duel commence!" Roland announced.

"Let's d..." Joey started to say before Jaden cut him off.

"Let's throw down!" Jaden said. "Get your game on!"

"Whatever." Joey said as they both activated their duel disks and their life points were set to 4000.

"I'll start." Joey said. "I'll summon Battle Warrior in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

"Not exactly the best way to start." Zane said.

"It's my turn." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinitrix in attack mode! Now Burstinitrix destroy his Battle Warrior! Then I'll throw down a facedown and I'll call it a turn."

"My move." Joey said. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode. Now Axe Raider attack Burstinitrix!"

"I activate my trap card Hero Barrier!" Jaden shouted. "Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, Hero Barrier allows me to negate one of your attacks."

"I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"Jaden really seems confident." Alexis said.

"He always is like that." Syrus said.

"Yeah, Jaden really knows how to duel." Chumley agreed.

"Look at this." Kaiba said. "Wheeler is easily getting outplayed."

"Well, I must say, Jaden is looking very impressive." Noah said.

"My move." Jaden said. "I'll summon Hero Kid in defense mode. Then I'll activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse Elemental Hero Burstinitrix with Elemental Hero Clayman which is in my hand so I can summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode. Now since she's in defense mode she can activate her special effect. By cutting her points in half, she can attack you directly!"

"Ahhh!" Joey screamed as the missles that were fired exploded right in front of him.

Yugi and Mai fell to the ground. "Joey!" Mai yelled. "It's a HOLOGRAM!"

"Oh yeah." Joey said sheepishly.

Yugi shook his head as a sweatdrop was on the back of his head.

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my move." Joey said. "I'll sacrifice my Axe Raider so I can summon Jinzo!"

"Not Jinzo!" Jaden said.

"Yes." Joey replied. "Now all trap cards are destroyed. Not that there are any traps on the field. But now a trap can't be activated. Now Jinzo attack! Destroy his Hero Kid with Cyber Energy Shock!"

"Oh well." Jaden sighed as his monster was destroyed.

"Well, maybe I was wrong." Noah said. "Joey really did turn things around."

"Well, this won't last long." Kaiba said. "Wheeler won't stay in control for too long. Jaden will easily find a way to bounce back."

"Well, Joey is dueling well." Yugi said.

"Come on Jaden, you can do it." Alexis said, while fighting the urge to add "Sweetie" at the end of what she said.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "Joey look out!"

A/N: Sorry that I ended the chapter there. I know that so far the Jaden/Joey duel is short so far. It will get better. Please Read and Review. I have only seen some of the episodes in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. No others. Please tell me who you want to win the tournament and the duel for third place. The duel for third place must be in by next week. For the final duel, if you're not sure, you have some more time because I don't plan on writing that duel until the week after. PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Battle For The Bronze Part 2

A/N: Well, I was suprised. For chapter 19, I got a decent number of reviews. For chapter 20, I got one. PLEASE REVIEW! Since I only got one opinion for the third place and final duel, I will use that as well as my original plan. There's a possibility that this story will not be continued. Please review. If nobody reviews, I think that nobody is reading. Here is chapter 21.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I sure wish I did. ZZZZ. "BRING BRING!" That was my alarm clock. Gotta start writing. Don't forget to review!

Previously: I summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Jaden shouted. "Now activate your special ability!"

"I'll summon Jinzo!" Joey said. "Now no trap cards can be activated!"

"Wheeler won't stay in control for too long." Kaiba said. "Jaden will easily bounce back."

"Jaden's looking very impressive." Noah said.

"It's my move." Jaden said.

Now:

The current stats were like this. Jaden had 4000 life points, and he had Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode. Joey had 3000 life points, and he had Jinzo in attack mode. Jaden had just drawn his card and was about to make his move.

"All right, I'll summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode." Jaden said. "Then I'll activate my Rampart Blaster's special effect. I'll cut her points in half, and you'll recieve 1000 points of damage."

"Not again!" Joey yelled. Jaden 4000 / Joey 2000

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"Joey's monster may be more powerful." Mai said. "But Jaden has twice as much life points as Joey."

"Wheeler, give up now before you embarrass yourself." Kaiba said.

"Here's some news for you, rich boy." Joey said. "I'm not going to quit. I'll win this duel."

"Yeah right." Kaiba said.

"Watch me." Joey said. "Now I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode. Then I'll activate the magic card Graceful Dice! Depending on my roll, my monster's attack will increase." The dice roll landed on a six.

"Yeah!" Joey shouted. "Now my Swordsman's attack points increase to 3000. Now Swordsman of Landstar, destroy his Rampart Blaster! Now Jinzo, wipe out his Dark Catapulter with Cyber Energy Shock!"

"Oh, no." Syrus said. "Now Jaden is defenseless."

"He'll pull through." Zane assured him.

"Come on Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "Since your turn is over, your Swordsman's attack points are down to 500. Now I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart. Now Elemental Hero Wildheat destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!"

"No!" Joey shouted. Jaden 4000 / Joey 1000

"It's my turn." Joey said. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Now Gearfried the Iron Knight, destroy his Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Jaden 3700 / Joey 1000

"Now Jinzo, attack him directly with Cyber Energy Shock!" Joey commanded.

"Dang it!" Jaden shouted after being blasted with the attack." Jaden 1300 / Joey 1000

"I'll place one card facedown and then I'll end my turn." Joey said. "Well what do you think now Kaiba?"

"I think that you're an AMATUER!" Kaiba shouted back.

"We'll see about that." Joey said.

"Jaden's in big trouble." Chumley said. "I really wish I had some Grilled Cheese. That would definately calm me down."

"I'll bet it would." Jaden replied. "It's my turn. Now I activate the spell card Silent Doom! This lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard in defense mode, however that monster cannot attack."

"I activate my trap card." Joey said. "The trap card Graverobber! This lets me take a card from your graveyard and I choose your Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

"Fine." Jaden said. "I'll use my Silent Doom card on my Hero Kid. Since Hero Kid was special summoned. I can bring forth all the Hero Kids in my deck, and I can summon them to the field. I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Joey said. "I summon Tiny Guardian in attack mode. Now I'll activate Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster's special effect. I'll cut her points in half and she'll deal 1000 points of damage to you."

"Jaden's own monster's special ability is being used against him." Zane said.

"Come on Jaden!" Alexis yelled. Joey 1000 / Jaden 300

"Now Jinzo destroy his Hero Kid with Cyber Energy Shock!" Joey said. "Now Gearfried the Iron Knight wipe out his Hero Kid! Finally, Tiny Guardian will destroy your final Hero Kid. I'll finish by activating my Tiny Guardian's special ability. I can automatically switch him into defense mode."

"Jaden's wide open now." Noah said.

"I certainly didn't expect this." Kaiba said.

"All right Joey!" Mai cheered.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "And I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck. And it appears that these cards are totally sweet. First, I'll activate the spell card Special Huricane! By discarding one card from my hand, I can remove all special summoned monsters on the field from play. So say good-bye to Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" (A/N: I know Special Hurricane destroys the monsters, not removes them, but I am tweaking it a little to fit the duel).

"Oh man." Joey said.

"Now I'll play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare." Jaden said. "This lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand, then I discard the same number of cards that I drew. I'll place one card facedown and I'll activate the spell card Monster Reborn! This lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard. I choose to bring back Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

"What?" Joey yelled.

"That's cheating!" Mokuba said. "Elemental Hero Bladedge was never sent to the graveyard!"

"Remember when I activated Special Hurricane?" Jaden asked. "I had to discard one card from my hand, and I chose Elemental Hero Bladedge."

"Oh." Mokuba said.

"Now Elemental Hero Bladedge attack!" Jaden commanded. "Wipe out his Jinzo!"

"Look, this duel is not over!" Joey shouted.

Joey 800 / Jaden 300

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my move." Joey said. "I'll sacrifice my Tiny Guardian and Gearfried the Iron Knight so I can summon my ultimate monster, my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Whoa!" Chumley said.

"Your Red Eyes Black Dragon is still weaker than my Elemental Hero Bladedge." Jaden said. "Now I reveal my facedown card Emergency Provisions. By sacrificing Mirage of Nightmare I gain back 1000 life points."

Jaden 1300 / Joey 800

"Whatever." Joey said. "I activate the magic card Shield and Sword! Now your Elemental Hero Bladedge and my Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack and defense points are swapped. Now my Red Eyes Black Dragon has 2000 attack points, and your Elemental Hero Bladedge has 1800! Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack! Destroy his Elemental Hero Bladedge with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Jaden 1100 / Joey 800

"Excellent move, Joey." Yugi said.

"I must admit." Kaiba said. "That move was impressive."

"Man, this is a great duel." Noah said.

"You said it." Mokuba agreed.

"Don't give up Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

"Yeah!" Chumley agreed.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Joey said. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode. Now Rocket Warrior attack! Destroy his Wroughtweiler!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden said. "I reveal my facedown trap card Negate Attack! Now your attack is negated and your battle phase ends."

"Oh well, I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "I'll place one card facedown and then I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode."

"It's my turn." Joey said. "I summon Hiyabusa Knight in attack mode. Now Rocket Warrior destroy his Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now Red Eyes destroy his Wroughtweiler! Finally Hiyabusa Knight will attack you directly!"

Joey 800 / Jaden 100

"Hiyabusa Knight is allowed to attack twice in one turn." Joey said.

"He's done for." Zane said. "Jaden can't withstand another attack."

"I can't look." Syrus said as he quickly looked away.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Kaiba said. "I guess Wheeler won after all."

"I activate my trap card." Jaden said. "Hero negation. Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed I can instantly negate a direct attack of one monster on the field. I choose to negate your Hiyabusa Knight's attack. Also, since Wroughweiler was destroyed, I can bring back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization. So I'll return Elemental Hero Burstinitrix to my hand."

"Fine." Joey said. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode. Since Elemental Hero Bubbleman is the only card out on my field, I can draw two cards from my deck. I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn." Joey said. "I will now sacrifice my Rocket Warrior, Hiyabusa Knight, and my Red Eyes Black Dragon so I can summon Gilford the Lightning!"

"Whoa!" Zane said.

"That's one of Joey's best cards." Mai said.

"Maybe Wheeler's not the third-rate duelist that I thought he was." Kaiba said.

"Man, I never thought that I would be up against Gilford The Lightning." Jaden said.

"Well you are." Joey said. "Gilford the Lightning's special ability activates. Since I sacrificed three monsters to summon him, Gilford the Lightning instantly destroys every monster on your side of the field."

"That means, Jaden just lost his Elemental Hero Bubbleman." Syrus said.

"And his life points are wide open." Zane finished.

"Come on Jaden, stand strong." Alexis shouted, while having an extremely hard time to restrain her names of affection for him,

"Now Gilford the Lightning attack!" Joey ordered. "Wipe out the rest of his life points with your Lightning Sword!"

Gilford the Lightnin's electrical sword charged up with electricity and charged toward Jaden.

"This duel is over." Yugi said.

"Not yet!" Jaden said. "I activate the trap card Hero Spirit! Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed I can reduce all the damage that I suffer to zero."

"Man, you really are persistant." Joey said. "I'll end my turn."

"This is Jaden's last chance." Noah said.

"It's my move." Jaden said. "Everything rides on this last card."

"What card did he draw?" Chumley asked as Jaden drew his card.

"We'll find out." Zane said.

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted. "I activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse Elemental Hero Avion with Elemental Hero Burstinitrix so I can summon my decks headliner. The Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman!"

"So, I finally face that." Joey said. "But your Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman has only 2100 attack points, and my Gilford the Lightning has 2800."

"I'm not done." Jaden said holding the last card in his hand. "I activate the field spell Sky Scraper!"

"Oh man." Joey said.

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus said.

"Now an Elemental Hero gains 1000 attack points if it's weaker than the monster that it's attacking." Jaden said. "My Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman is weaker than your Gilford the Lightning. So my Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman's attack points increase by 1000 to 3100!"

"But that means, he's stronger than my Gilford the Lightning." Joey said.

"Exactly." Jaden said. "Now Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman destroy his Gilford the Lightning with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

The Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman flew at Gilford the Lightning and destroyed it.

Joey 500 / Jaden 100

"Now, thanks to my Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman's super power." Jaden said. "You take damage equal to the attack of your destroyed monster."

"Ahhhh!" Joey shouted as the Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman fired its flames at him.

"That's game." Jaden said. Jaden 100 / Joey 0

"I lost." Joey said.

"Just as I thought." Kaiba said. "Wheeler couldn't win after all."

"Don't listen to that loser." Mai said. "He's just being mean."

"And the winner is Jaden Yuki!" Roland announced. "Congratulations, you have won third place in this tournament."

"Yeah." Joey replied then he walked up to Jaden. "That was a great duel."

"Yeah." Jaden agreed. "You were one of the toughest opponents that I ever had to face."

"Well, you proved yourself." Joey said. "Best of luck in Duel Academy."

"Thanks." Jaden said. Then the two shook hands. Jaden then walked back to his friends.

"Great Job Jaden." Chumley said.

"That was awesome." Syrus said.

"Great duel Jaden." Alexis said.

"Jaden, I'm not sure if I could even beat you now." Zane said.

"Jaden, Alexis has something to say to you." Syrus said.

"What's that Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Well, you see." Alexis began.

"Oh quit your stalling." Syrus said.

"All right." Alexis said. "Jaden, ever since you first came to duel academy, I've had a secret crush on you, and I would love it if you would be my boyfriend."

"I'd love to." Jaden said. Syrus and Chumley smiled.

Then Roland stepped to the center. "Your attention please." Roland said. Everybody stopped and looked at Roland. "The duel for third place is over." Roland said. "It is now 3:30 PM. In One hour and a half, the final duel of this tournament will commence. Mr. Kaiba and Yugi Muto will duel to determine the winner. So at 5:00 report back here and begin the duel."

"Yugi!" Kaiba said. "The time for our duel has come. I will defeat you and reclaim my title as the World's Greatest Duelist!"

"Well Kaiba, we will determine who truly is the better duelist." Yugi said.

A/N: Well, how did you like it? I think this is the longest chapter so far. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Well, the battle for third place is finally over. But now Yugi and Kaiba will duel to determine who the King of Games should be. I will not continue until I have 50 reviews. Note: Hero Negation is not a real game card.


	22. Final Showdown Part 1

A/N: All righty! I got fifty reviews so I will continue this story. Chapter twenty two will commence as soon as the disclaimer is done. I hope everybody likes this story so far. Silvertyra I do not take that as a flame. You are right, I guess I should have made her more human. But once again, I originally had no plan of adding a Jaden/Alexis pairing. My main concern was the duel for third place. SetoGlomper thanks for the review and opinion. But don't assume that Yugi will win. Joey had actually been my original winner for third place but Infinite Freedom's review changed my opinion. So far the count is two to one with Kaiba in the lead. So don't assume Yugi will win. Please review! I know I promised I would explain in chapter 18 why Yugi lost, when the story ended. However, I can only do that if Yugi wins the final duel. If Kaiba wins, it erases the whole point. The explanation is not long or very good, so don't let that change your opinion. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But I sure wish I did. Do you where I can buy it? Sorry, that was just a little joke. I know that Yu-Gi-Oh! is not for sale.

Previously:

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said.

"Now I activate Hero Spirit!" Jaden shouted. "Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed, I can reduce all the damage to zero.

"Hiyabusa Knight, attack him directly!" Joey ordered.

"I summon Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman!" Jaden shouted.

"Now my Gilford the Lightning destroys every monster on your side of the field." Joey said.

"I activate the field spell Sky Scraper!" Jaden said. "Now go Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman, destroy his Gilford the Lightning with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Jaden 100 / Joey 0

"And the winner is Jaden Yuki!" Roland announced.

"Yugi the time for our duel has come!" Kaiba said.

Now:

"All right, at five the final duel will commence." Roland said.

Everybody else left for downstairs.

"Well this is it." Jaden said. "Yugi you better beat Kaiba."

"I will." Yugi said.

"Kaiba needs to chill." Chumley said.

"Hey, Chumley is that grilled cheese I see over there?" Zane asked.

"Grilled Cheese!" Chumley asked. "WHERE!"

"Over there to the left." Syrus said. Chumley ran off in search of the grilled cheese sandwich. Everybody else cracked up with laughter. Kaiba was somewhere else with Mokuba, Noah, and Roland.

Everybody talked and enjoyed themselves until Mokuba came and warned them that it was 4:55, and that they needed to go to the top of the stadium. Meanwhile Chumley had finally given up on the grilled cheese sandwich and had come with the rest of them. Yugi and the others climbed to the top.

Back in domino city, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were standing there ready to watch the final duel. "Go Yugi!" They all shouted.

"All right, Mr. Kaiba and Yugi Muto, take your positions at the end of the arena." Roland said. "As the final duel, there will be a little difference. Both duelists will start with 8000 life points, instead of the usual 4000. This duel is broadcasted world wide."

"Yugi I will win!" Kaiba shouted. "Now draw your cards and let our legendary duel begin!"

"With pleasure Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as they both activate their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted. Yugi 8000 / Kaiba 8000

"Well here they go." Syrus said.

Alexis who was holding on to Jaden smiled.

"This is gonna be totally sweet." Jaden said. "I want Yugi to win."

"Well, I want Kaiba to win." Zane said.

"Why is that Zane?" Chumley asked. Zane didn't answer.

"I'll start." Kaiba said. "I'll start by summoning Battle Ox in attack mode! (1700 ATK, 1000 DEF) I'll end my turn with that."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK, 1700 DEF) in defense mode."

"It's my turn." Kaiba said. "I will now activate the magic card Cost Down! Now, by discarding a card from my hand, I can reduce all of the monsters in my hands level by two. Now I can summon my Different Dimension Dragon (1400 ATK, 1500 DEF) in defense mode without a sacrfice."

"Kaiba already outnumbers Yugi in monsters two to one." Syrus said.

"Yugi'll win." Mai said.

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700 ATK, 1600 DEF) in attack mode. Now Beta the Magnet Warrior attack and destroy his Different Dimension Dragon!" Different Dimension Dragon was destroyed and then instantly returned to the field.

"What?" Syrus instantly exclaimed.

"That's the special ability of my Different Dimension Dragon." Kaiba said. "He can't be destroyed by any monster with an attack of 1900 less."

"Fine." Yugi said. "I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn now." Kaiba said. "I will now activate the magic card Stop Defense! I'll use it to force your Alpha the Magnet Warrior into attack mode! Next I will summon my X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK, 1500 DEF) in attack mode. Finally, I switch my Different Dimension Dragon into attack mode! Now X-Head Cannon destroy his Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Kaiba 8000 / Yugi 7900

"Now Battle Ox destroy his Alpha the Magnet Warrior with Axe Slam attack !" Kaiba ordered. Kaiba 8000 / Yugi 7600

"Finally, Different Dimension Dragon attack him directly!" Kaiba commanded. Kaiba 8000 / Yugi 6200

All around the world, almost everybody was watching this duel.

"Go Kaiba! Go Kaiba!" People were chanting.

"Seto Kaiba, eh?" Two men who were watching the duel thought.

"And the other guy is Yugi Muto." The other guy said.

"When the time is right, we will KILL them." The first guy said.

"Had enough Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, I am far from finished!" Yugi said. "It's my move."

"Kaiba is dueling perfectly." Zane said. "Looks like he will once again reclaim his dueling title."

"All right, I will now summon Magician's Valkyie (1600 ATK, 1800 DEF) in attack mode." Yugi said. "Now Magician's Valkyrie attack his Different Dimension Dragon!" Kaiba 7800 / Yugi 6200

"My Different Dimension Dragon is still on the field." Kaiba said. "Now I will summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode. Next I will combine it with my X-Head Cannon so I can summon XY-Dragon Cannon! (2200 ATK, 1900 DEF) Now Battle Ox destroy his Magician's Valkyrie with Axe Slam attack!"

"I reveal my facedown card." Yugi said. "Magician Selection! Now my Magician's Valkyrie will escape from your attack unharmed and now your Different Dimension Dragon is destroyed."

"Good move Yugi." Kaiba said. "But you won't escape my other attack. Now XY-Dragon Cannon destroy his Magician's Valkrie." Kaiba 7800 / Yugi 5700

"Kaiba's really good." Jaden said. "No wonder he beat me."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I will now summon Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts (1500 ATK, 1200 DEF) in defense mode and I will end my turn."

"Hahahaha!" Kaiba laughed. "Yugi, I clearly expected more of a challenge from you, but all you've done this duel is disapoint me. Now maybe you'll learn your lesson. I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500 ATK, 1300 DEF) in attack mode. Now I will combine it with my XY-Dragon Cannon!"

"Oh man, how is Yugi going to win now?" Jaden asked.

"Yugi'll pull through." Joey said. "Trust me, Kaiba will never defeat Yugi."

"Now I can bring forth my XYZ-Dragon Cannon! (2800 ATK, 2600 DEF) Now Battle Ox attack! Destroy his Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Axe Slam Attack!"

"Yugi's wide open now!" Tea who was in domino said.

"Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack him directly with Cannon Fire Storm!" Kaiba ordered.

"No!" Yugi yelled as he was blasted with the attack.

Kaiba 7800 / Yugi 2900

"Is there any way Yugi can win now?" Syrus asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Alexis said.

"Yugi, I can't believe this is all you're doing." Kaiba said. "I thought it would be great to face you, but you're playing like an amatuer. You don't deserve your title as King Of Games."

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. "This duel is far from over, and I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"There's no way you can win." Kaiba said. "I have a major advantage in this duel, and there is no way you can beat me at this point. In just one more turn, I'll crush you."

"Mark my words, Kaiba." Yugi said. "I will win this duel!"

"That's the spirit." Kaiba said. "Come and use and your last turn wisely."

"Looks like Yugi's going to be playing better." Jaden said.

"I have to admit." Alexis said. "Yugi isn't really playing as well as he usually does."

"What's wrong with me?" Yugi asked himself. "Kaiba's right, my game is off. But I sense something evil will happen. But why? We already defeated those evil creeps in the virtual world, so why is this happening? Anyway, no time to focus on that. I have to win this duel!"

"Well, are you going to make your move or what?" Kaiba asked.

"It's my move, and I will defeat you!" Yugi shouted as he drew his card.

A/N: Well chapter twenty two is over. I'm sorry that it's short and not as long as some of the other chapters. There is one more chapter left in the story. Please give me your opinions. It is almost gauranteed that the next chapter will conclude this duel and the story. Please review. This is the last chance to send in opinions. I'll continue when I recieve 55 reviews.


	23. Final Showdown Part 2

A/N: All right everybody. Thanks for reviewing. Remember, they make GREAT gifts. Anyway, the final chapter is here. Who will be the champion? With no further opinions, my decision is final. Who will be the victor? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Setoglomper, thank you for the review.

Disclaimer: All right. All right. I'll say it one last time. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. They do not belong to me.

Previously: Let's duel!" They both shouted as they activated their duel disks.

"I summon Battle Ox! (1700 ATK, 1000 DEF)" Kaiba shouted.

"I activate Magician Selection!" Yugi announced. "Now my magician escapes from your attack unharmed and your Different Dimension Dragon is destroyed."

"I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon! (2800 ATK, 2600 DEF)" Kaiba yelled. "Now attack him directly!"

Kaiba 7800 / Yugi 2900

"Seto Kaiba eh?" Two men who were watching the duel thought.

"And the other is Yugi Muto." the second guy said.

"When the time is right, we will KILL them!" the first guy said.

"My game is off." Yugi thought. "I sense something evil will happen."

"Well, are you going to make your move or what?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"It's my move and I will defeat you!" Yugi shouted as he drew his card.

Now:

The current stats were like this. Kaiba had 7800 life points remaining. He currently had Battle Ox (1700 ATK, 1000 DEF) and XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800 ATK, 2600 DEF) on the field in attack position. Yugi had 2900 life points remaining. He had one facedown card and no monsters on the field. Yugi had drawn his card and was about to make his move.

"Perfect!" Yugi said, when he saw what card he had drawn. "All right Kaiba. Say good-bye to your XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"My XYZ-Dragon Cannon?" Kaiba asked. "Nonsense."

"See for yourself." Yugi said. "I will now combine the three magnet warriors in my hand so I can summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior! (3500 ATK, 3850 DEF)"

"Yeah all right!" Joey cheered.

"Oh no!" Kaiba yelled. "Not that!"

"Yes!" Yugi asserted. "Now Valkyrion destroy his XYZ-Dragon Cannon now!" Kaiba 7100 / Yugi 2900

"Maybe I was wrong." Kaiba said. "But just because you destroyed my XYZ-Dragon Cannon doesn't mean that you'll win this duel. I still have a huge advantage."

"Really?" Yugi asked. "My monster is more than twice as strong as your monster."

"Just take a look at our life points." Kaiba said. "You only have 2900 life points left and I have over 7000!"

"He's right." Yugi thought. "I have to make this duel more even."

"It's my move now, so stand back." Kaiba said. "I will switch my Battle Ox into defense mode and then I shall summon Vorse Raider (1900 ATK, 1200 DEF) in defense mode. Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"All right. My move!" Yugi said. "I shall summon Queen's Knight (1500 ATK, 1600 DEF) in attack mode. Now my Queen's Knight, destroy his Battle Ox! Now Valkyrion destroy his Vorse Raider!"

"Yeah!" Jaden said. "Now Kaiba has no monsters left to protect his life points."

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I will summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800 ATK, 1000 DEF) in defense mode. That will be all I will do for now."

"Now look who's going on the defensive." Joey said.

"Quiet Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled. "You'll never be as good as me!"

"Watch it!" Joey screamed back. Mai shook her head in embarrassment.

"It's my turn." Yugi said. "I will now destroy La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp with my Queens Knight!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted as his last monster was destroyed.

"Now Valkyrion!" Yugi commanded. "Attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Kaiba shouted as he was pushed backward by the force of the powerful attack.

Kaiba 3600 / Yugi 2900

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"Good." Kaiba said. "Now my turn begins, and mark my words Yugi. You won't defeat me again!"

"Kaiba's still as arrogent as ever." The two men who had been watching the duel. They were both wearing dark clothes and dark hoods and their faces could not be seen.

"Well, Joey Wheeler is the one I really want. I also want Yugi and Kaiba, but it's Wheeler who I want most." The first guy said.

"Boss, that's strange. I'm suprised you'd want a weaker duelist more than a stronger duelist." The second guy said.

"Quiet!" The first guy said. "Me and Wheeler have some buisness to take care of."

"Whatever you say." The second guy said.

"All three of them are necessary for our plan to work." The first guy said.

"All right, Yugi's really turned things around." Tristan said.

"That's my Yugi!" Tea said.

"Well, he's definately dueling great." Bakura said. "He really deserves that title as the world's greatest duelist."

"Yugi! Yugi!" Kids were screaming.

"All right, this has gone on long enough!" Kaiba said. "It's my move. I will now activate the magic card..."

"Hold on Kaiba!" Yugi said. "I reveal my facedown card. Card Destruction!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted in horror.

"Yes." Yugi said. "Now we both must now send every single one of the cards in our hands and deposit them in the graveyard. Then we draw the same number of cards that we sent to the graveyard."

"Fine." Kaiba said angrily. But when saw his new hand, he instantly began smiling and laughing.

"Yugi, thanks to you, the duel is over." Kaiba said.

"And why is that?" Yugi asked.

"Man, this is the best duel ever." Chumley said.

"I agree." Jaden said. "It's non-stop action."

"I'll show you." Kaiba said. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn!"

A look of worry came across Yugi's face.

"Kaiba usually doesn't activate that card until later in the duel." Yugi thought. "This can only mean one thing."

"I take it you're aware of the monster that I plan to bring back." Kaiba said. "Come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000 ATK, 2500 DEF)"

"Whoa!" Everybody but Kaiba, Yugi, and Roland shouted.

"But Yugi never sent Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard. Syrus said.

"Yes he did." Zane said.

"But how?" Alexis asked.

"It must have been, when Yugi activated his Card Destruction magic card." Jaden said. "Kaiba must have been forced to send his Blue Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard."

"First I activate Pot Of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now I activate the trap card Ring Of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled. "Now your Valkyrion is now trapped in the Ring Of Destruction and we both will lose 3500 life points. But only you will. I activate my facedown magic card, Ring Of Defense. This prevents me from losing life points from my cards effect. So say good-bye to this duel!"

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior was imprisoned in the Ring Of Destruction. Then the ring exploded. Kaiba's Ring Of Defense protected him, but the explosion caused smoke and nobody could see what happened to Yugi.

"I win!" Kaiba said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Yugi said.

To everyone's disbelief they saw that Yugi still had 2900 life points.

"Impossible!" Kaiba said. "You didn't even lose one life point!"

"It's quite possible." Yugi said. "I discarded Kuriboh (300 ATK, 200 DEF) from my hand. This protects my life points."

"Well fine." Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack! Destroy his Queen's Knight with White Lightning!"

"No." Yugi said. Kaiba 3600 / Yugi 1400

"You have no monsters left to protect your life points." Kaiba said. "So next turn, my Blue Eyes will wipe out the rest of your life points."

"It's my move!" Yugi shouted. "I will activate the magic card Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand. So now I'll bring Kuriboh back into my hand. I'll end my turn by summoning Big Shield Gardna (100 ATK, 2600 DEF) in defense mode."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "Now I shall summon Inaba White Rabbit! (700 ATK, 500 DEF) Its special ability allows it to bypass your monsters and attacks you directly!"

Kaiba 3600 / Yugi 700

"Unfortunately it goes to the graveyard after it attacks." Kaiba said.

(A/N: I know that it goes back to the players hand, but I am changing the effect a little. Sorry!)

"Kaiba! You never had spirit monsters before." Yugi said. "Where did you get that card?"

"It was a gift from Noah." Kaiba said.

"Come on Seto!" Mokuba and Noah cheered.

"Go Kaiba! Go Kaiba!" people around the world chanted.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba commanded. "Wipe out his Big Shield Gardna with White Lightning!"

Yugi braced himself as his last defense was eliminated.

"You're defenseless, and next turn this duel is over." Kaiba said.

"It won't end like this!" Yugi yelled. "It's my move and I will activate my Card Of Sanctity! This allows both of us to draw from our decks until we both hold six cards."

"Very well." Kaiba said, as he began drawing.

"I can automatically summon Watapon (200 ATK, 300 DEF)." Yugi said. "I drew him out using Card Of Sanctity, so I can automatically summon him to the field. Now I summon Mystical Elf (800 ATK, 2000 DEF) in defense mode. Finally, I'll place one card facedown and I will end my turn."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I will now summon Lord Of Dragons (1200 ATK, 1100 DEF) in attack mode. Next I'll place two cards facedown. Now Lord Of Dragons attack his Watapon!"

"I reveal my facedown card!" Yugi shouted. "Magical Hats! Now my monsters can hide!"

Four hats then appeared.

"Lord Of Dragons, destroy the hat on the far right!" Kaiba ordered. The hat turned out to be empty.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack the middle hat!" Unfortunately for Kaiba, that hat was also empty.

"Looks like you failed." Yugi said.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I will now sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon my Dark Magician! (2500 ATK, 2100 DEF)"

"Wow!" Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley exclaimed.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted. "Destroy his Lord Of Dragons with Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician raised his staff and let loose a powerful blast of dark magic.

"I activate my trap card!" Kaiba said. "Inter-dimensional Matter Transporter. Now my Lord Of Dragons is taken out of play for one turn."

"Fine." Yugi said. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "Now my Lord Of Dragons returns to the field. Now Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy his Dark Magician now with White Lightning!"

"NO!" Yugi shouted as his favorite monster was destroyed in a blast of white lightning. Kaiba 3600 / Yugi 200

"Now Lord Of Dragons wipe out the rest of his life points!" Kaiba said.

"Hold on!" Yugi said. "I will discard Kuriboh from my hand. This will protect my life points from your attack."

"That's enough punishment for now." Kaiba said.

"Looks like Kaiba's going to be the new world champion." Zane said.

"Don't say that!" Alexis said.

"Go Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

"It's my move." Yugi said. "I will now summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK, 1200 DEF) in attack mode. Now destroy his Lord Of Dragons!" Kaiba 3400 / Yugi 200

"Big deal." Kaiba said.

"I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "First I activate the magic card Effect Block! (A/N: Not a real game card.) For one turn, all monster's special abilities are deactivated. Which includes your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ability of not being destroyed when attacked with monsters with attack points of 1900 or more. Now the real fun will begin."

"Oh no. Not this!" Yugi said.

"Yes, that!" Kaiba said.

"What? What is he talking about?" Syrus asked. "All of this suspense is driving me crazy!"

"I activate the magic card Polymerization!" Kaiba announced. "Now I will fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field with the two other Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand so I can summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500 ATK, 3800 DEF)"

Jaden stared in awe of the powerful monster.

"Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroy his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Neutron Blast!" Kaiba ordered.

"I activate my trap card." Yugi said. "Mirror Force! This reflects the attack back to your monster and will destroy it!"

"I don't think so." Kaiba said. "I activate my trap card. Trap Jammer. This allows me to negate the effect of one trap card during the battle phase so your Mirror Force is gone!"

"No!" Yugi cried as the attack approached.

The blasts of the dragon hit and destroyed the guardian. Yugi was thrown back with the force of the attack.

"I finally won!" Kaiba yelled.

"And the winner of the tournament is Seto Kaib..." Roland began to announced before a voice cut him off.

"It's not over yet!" Yugi said. "I activate my trap card Nutrient Z!"

"NO!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes!" Yugi said. "Since, I took more than 2000 points of damage, I gained 4000 life points before it happened. So I'm still in this duel. I gained 4000 then lost 3100."

Kaiba 3400 / Yugi 1100

"I'll end my turn." Kaiba said. "Next turn, the duel ends!"

"Everything rides on this last card." Yugi thought. "Please, heart of the cards. Guide Me!"

Yugi drew his card and smiled.

"What are smiling about?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, you fought well. But this duel must end now." Yugi said.

"I don't believe you!" Kaiba shouted. "There is no way I could lose!"

"Yes there is. But why don't I let my card speak for itself." Yugi said. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back my Dark Magician!"

"So what?" Kaiba asked. "He's still much weaker than my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"I'm not done." Yugi said. "I will now activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader (2600 ATK, 2300 DEF) which is in my hand. So now I can bring forth Dark Paladin! The Ultimate Magical Swordsman! (2900 ATK, 2400 DEF)"

"NO!" Kaiba shouted. "Not him!"

"Yes!" Yugi said proudly. "He gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field. Now I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn." (A/N: I know, it also gains 500 attack points for every dragon in the graveyard, but work with me here.)

"It doesn't matter." Kaiba said. "Your monster is still 1100 points weaker, and that's exactly the remainder of life points that you have left. Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Destroy his Dark Paladin and end this duel with Neutron Blast!"

"Yugi!" Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Serenity who were in Domino city, yelled.

"YUGI!" Joey, Mai, Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis screamed.

"This duel is over!" Yugi said.

"Yes, it is." Kaiba said.

"I mean for you." Yugi replied.

"How so?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll show you." Yugi said. "Reveal my facedown magic card De-Fusion!"

As soon as Kaiba saw that card he began to tremble with fear.

"This magic card splits up your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Therefore, stopping your attack!" Yugi said. "Now you have three dragons on the field, instead of one. So my Dark Paladin gains 1000 more attack points which gives him 4400!"

"Just go!" Kaiba said. "Even if you destroy one dragon, I'll still have life points left."

"Not if I draw the right card." Yugi said. "Heart of the cards, guide me!"

"What card did he draw?" Jaden asked.

"Perfect!" Yugi said. "Diffusion Wave-Motion! Now by giving up 1000 life points, my Dark Paladin can attack every monster on your side of the field!"

"His Dark Paladin has enough power to wipe out my Dragons and my life points." Kaiba said. "I hate to admit it, but Yugi won this duel." Kaiba 3400 / Yugi 100

"Now Dark Paladin destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Yugi commanded.

Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons were destroyed, by the Dark Paladin. Yugi 100 / Kaiba 0

"You lose, Kaiba." Yugi said.

"YUGI WON!" Yugi's friends in domino exclaimed, as well as Yugi's friends at the stadium.

"I can't believe it." Mokuba said. "Seto lost."

"Great duel Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Roland, go ahead and announce the winner." Kaiba said.

"Very well." Roland said. "The tournament has come to a close. The winner and still World Champion is Yugi Muto!"

A lot of people cheered. Meanwhile, the two men were whispering to each other.

"So Yugi's still the world champion, eh?" The second man said.

"Yes. I hoped it would be him." The boss said.

"Does it really matter?" The other guy asked.

"No." The boss said. "Nothing will stop our ultimate plan."

The platform lowered and Yugi and Kaiba stepped to the side.

"Yugi, you did it!" Joey said.

"Great job, Kaiba." Zane said.

"Thank you." Kaiba replied. "Now all of you, Duel Academy students, Chancellor Shephard and Doctor Crowler, please board my helicopter. You will be returned to Duel Academy. I hope we meet again." Kaiba and Roland turned and exited. Noah and Mokuba did the same.

"Well it was great meeting you all." Chancellor Shephard said.

"You too." Mai said.

"Come on everybody, we have to go back." Dr. Crowler said.

"Bye Yugi." Jaden said.

"Good-bye Jaden." Yugi replied.

"Take care!" Joey said.

"Hope to see you again!" Mai called.

Doctor Crowler, Chancellor Shephard, Zane, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Jaden entered the helicopter and the helicopter lifted off and headed to back to Duel Academy.

"Well, now that you won, what are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"Well, let's just chill." Yugi said. "The rest of the gang will meet up at my house."

"Cool." Joey said, as he and Mai went to the exit.

Yugi followed while smiling brightly.

A/N: Well, with that. Return of the Four Best comes to an end. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. As promised I will explain why Yugi lost. If Jaden had lost, and Yugi had won, then it would have been obvious that Yugi would win the final duel. If that had happened, then he would have beat two people that Kaiba lost to. This chapter was the longest, and in my opinion, the best chapter in the story. I'm sorry Setoglomper, DikeyMoMoJeter, Rosenkruez, and Kaibaluvr101 that Kaiba lost. There will be a sequel to this story. It will most likely be called "World Championship". This is when those men's evil plans will unfold. Unfortunately, I won't begin it for a while, because I have another story that I need to finish. But hopefully it will be up not too long from now. So all my reviewers, please review one last time. Now I will address a special reviewer.

_Setoglomper:_ _Thank you so much for being my most frequent reviewer. Your reviews really helped me, and gave me much support. I wish you good luck in your life, and in any story you write. Thank you so much._


End file.
